Héroes de Ooo: Crónica 1 Reunión familiar
by buho cosmico
Summary: HERMANOS PERDIDOS, EL PASADO Y EL FUTURO ENCONTRADOS, PAREJAS INESPERADAS PROFECIAS Y TODO MAS EN ESTE FIC DISFRUTENLO
1. Chapter 1

Reunión Familiar

Capitulo 1: El Extraño

Jake y Finn se encontraban de camino a la cueva de Billy en eso el chico con el gorro extraño le dice a su amigo "hermano sabes que te quiero pero dime no sabes nada a cerca de mi familia o del porque mamá y papá me encontraron en el bosque tu eres mayor que yo debiste saber algo" Jake con cara de sorprendido dice "por qué dices eso porque te ocultaría algo como eso si yo supiera algo te lo diría en fin es por eso que vamos con Billy él es muy viejo capaz pueda solucionar los problemas que aquejan a esa rubia cabecita" dijo sonriendo aunque esto no dejo muy satisfecho.

Finn sentía que todos le ocultaban nadie sabía acerca de su verdadera familia, el sabia que los humanos estaban extintos también sabia de la guerra de los champiñones pero eso fue hace 1000 años paso hace tanto tiempo que incluso marceline era una niña humana todos incluso marcelin se habían negado a decirle algo y si ella no le decía nada la otra persona lo suficientemente antigua a quien preguntar era el rey helado pero este estaba tan loco y no recordaba nada ni siquiera su antigua vida como Simon Petrikov así que no le iba a servir de mucho .

La princesa de flama( su actual novia) y la dulce princesa le sugirieron que tal ves Billy pudiera saber algo el es casi tan antiguo como los antes mencionados todo esto pasaba por los recuerdos de fin hasta que de pronto llegaron a la morada del héroe en ese momento vieron que la gran cueva donde estaba el se encontraba abierta como si alguien ya hubiera entrado tal como lo hicieron al tocar la espada la primera vez que encontraron el recinto de su héroe parecía que alguien mas estaba con Billy así que decidieron entrar en el interior de la cueva todo estaba como siempre pero no había nadie

En eso finn siente que lo observan y del techo cae un guerrero envuelto en una capucha negra que se dispuso a atacar a finn estaba acompañado de un lobo mágico que se lanzo sobre el bulldog en el acto dejándolo inconsciente y fuera de combate antes de desmayarse logra mencionar un nombre "Foxx eres tú" y se quedó desmayado todo paso demasiado rápido y finn no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en eso se altera y empieza a atacar al extraño desfundando la espada de la familia gritando "que le hiciste a jake te matare"

El extraño esquivaba los ataques con mucha facilidad es mas ni siquiera lo atacaba, al parecer poseía una espada muy extraña para fin, era totalmente dorada y la empuñadura era una efije del búho có combate era muy desigual finn usaba todas sus volteretas patadas y movimientos que había aprendido en su vida de héroe incluso los movimientos del enquiridion no surtían efectos y nada el extraño esquivaba todo resultaba bastante frustante para nuestro héroe pues estaba cansándose al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano en su mente pasaban estas ideas "quien es este sujeto no lo puedo ni tocar porque es tan superior a mi si soy el mejor esgrimiste y luchador de todo Ooo he derrotado centenares de veces al rey helado ,luche contra ciclopes y centenares de monstruos mas no me vencerás luchare por jake ,luchare por mis amigos y sobre todo luchare para volver a ver al amor de mi vida yo soy el héroe de esta tierra" esto ultimo dándole fuerzas para reponerse e intentar un nuevo ataque en eso el extraño cansado quizá por la monotia de la situación desenfundo su enorme espada dorada y con la velocidad deun rayo le propino certero golpe con la empuñadura de su espada en el estomago dejándolo tirado en el piso

Aun no estaba noqueado no permitirá que alguien lo humille así en esos momentos nuestro héroe vuelve a ponerse de pie y le pregunta "quién eres "justo ahí entra Billy y al ver la escena se dispone a separar a los adversarios "finn realmente lamento lo sucedido pero que ocurrió porque peleaban" en eso fin responde "eso dile a tu amiguito él fue quien nos ataco a mí y a jake por culpa suya y la de su lobo esta inconsciente " en eso el extraño se quita la capucha y la gabardina que lo envolvía y Billy exclama un poco burlón "No crees que esa no es manera de reencontrarte con tu hermano menor"

Fin se quedo absorto al ver que el sujeto que los ataco era un chico más alto que finn tenía el cabello rubio una cicatriz en la mejilla y una barba pequeña era atlético , tenía el mismo gorro de oso polar solo que el suyo era más gastado y no alcanzaba a cubrirle toda la cabeza se veía como de unos 24 años y se le notaba con una gran sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Billy dijo "si lamento haberte atacado hermanito" dicho esto se tiro sobre finn con un gran abrazo y lagrimas en los ojos "solo que tuve que hacerlo tenía que probar que realmente eres tú solo alguien puro podría soportar el golpe de la espada BUHO CÓSMICO, supe que eras puro por todo lo que me conto Billy además tenía mucha curiosidad de probar tus habilidades" fin no entendía nada de lo que sucedía como podría ser mi hermano, como conoció a Billy estas y muchas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de este adolescente de 15 años.

"fin se que te resultara difícil de creer pero yo soy tu hermano mayor Pen .se que necesitaras tiempo para procesar esto pero yo siempre los he querido a ti y a tu hermana no veía el tiempo de reencontrarme con ustedes"

"hermana cual hermana yo no tengo hermana" dijo fin

"Si la tienes su nombre es Fiona "


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus views pero espero que ahora si me dejen un review para poder al menos saber que les parece y mejorar la historia en alguna duda que tengan bueno aquí les presento la siguiente historia.

Capitulo 2: Relato parte 1

"Espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos" dijo Penn," lo mismo espero" dijo finn. "Supongo que querrán estar solos y ponerse al día en los asuntos de la vida" dijo Biily "me parece un grandiosa idea" dijo pen "fin permíteme contarte todo lo que ha pasado quien soy, quien eres y quien es tu hermana"

Inicia la retrospección:

Año 2012 21 de diciembre las frecuentes tormentas solares han causado grandes desastres naturales, los gobiernos de todo el mundo ven con asombro que gran parte de las cosechas y el alimento escaseaba la gente protestaba y se notaba un descontento si a eso le agregamos la corrupción de los lideres y la escases de petróleo el mundo era una bomba de tiempo justo en este día nuestros padres tuvieron un hijo eras tú.

Nuestro padre se llamaba Finnick Jhons un hombre alto y rubio con un bigote muy gracioso y nuestra madre Penny Fionce una linda señora de cabello rojo como el fuego y hay estaba yo viéndote en el hospital tendría unos 9 años y estaba cargando a Fiona con tan solo 2 años los dos te veíamos a ti estábamos felices de tenerte como hermanito sobre todo yo que me moría de las ganas de enseñarte a jugar, pelear y divertirte ya que no le podía enseñar eso a Fiona jajá nuestra madre me regañaba cada vez que trataba de enseñarle eso a Fiona por eso tú eras mi esperanza.

Llegamos a la casa, vivíamos en una hermosa casita ni grande ni chica ni lujosa ni pobre pero era bonita, recuerdo que nuestros padres empezaron con una graciosa tradición a cada uno de sus hijos les regalaban unos gorros especiales representando animales el mío era un oso polar el de Fiona era un conejo y el tuyo era el mismo que el mío nuestra madre los hacía con mucho amor hacia nosotros es por eso que luego se hizo una posesión tan preciada para nosotros que nunca nos lo quitábamos incluso yo al ir al colegio no me lo quitaba y ustedes ni que decir si alguien se acercaba a su gorro lloraban como unos locos.

Eran tiempos buenos y felices al menos para nosotros pues en el mundo había crisis y muerte alrededor hasta que después un 16 de febrero del 2015 la tercera guerra mundial empezó. Algunos dijeron que fue por obra del destino o que Dios era el que quiera empezar esto para acabar con los pecados de la corrupta humanidad, otros que era el apocalipsis nunca supe a ciencia cierta que la inicio pero los factores estaban claros la mecha estaba encendida y la catástrofe a punto de estallar.

Yo estaba viniendo de un agotador día de escuela tu tenias 3 años y Fiona 5 cuando llegue los dos se tiraron encima mío gritando "hermano" yo me hice el molesto y les di coscorrones sin saber que ese sería el día que cambiaría todo.

Nuestro padre vino corriendo a la casa "prepárense nos vamos de acá" le dijo a nuestra madre "se inicio la guerra los ataques nucleares estarán aquí pronto todo el arsenal de EEUU y las grandes potencias" "son lo suficientemente potentes como para acabar con toda la faz de la tierra".

Nuestro padre sabia de lo que hablaba él era un físico nuclear muy prestigioso trabajaba con nuestra madre su asistenta en el proyecto que debía parar esto ósea en algún tipo de energía renovable eso definitivamente salvaría al mundo calmando el apetito de las sociedades capitalistas por mas y mas energía si bien esta era la prioridad de nuestro padre lo que a el siempre le fascino fueron los viajes en el tiempo es por eso que en sus ratos libres ideaba teorías e ideas de como conseguirlo basándose en las teorías de eminencias en el tema como stephen howkins y albert einstein. Estaba apunto de lograr la energía renovable llamada AURA en realidad la había descubierto con un extraño aparato (PARECIDO AL DE LA DULCE PRINCESA EN YOU MADE ME) y estaba seguro que podría aprovechar esta energia descubierta y que cada ser vivo emitía, esta energía se podía focalizar para mover objetos dar energía a las maquinas e incluso alimentar al cuerpo estos descubrimientos lo alegraron y estaba listo para anunciar esto pero unos espías de las compañías petroleras de oriente se enteraron de esto y quemaron el laboratorio de papa destruyendo su trabajo y condenaron al mundo a la guerra por suerte nadie sabia del otro proyecto de finnick.

El había creado una maquina del tiempo, la energía necesaria para romper el espacio acortar la realidad y transportar a una persona por el vórtice espacial seria el seria el secreto de como sobrevivimos pues justo un mes antes de esto cuando los países de declararon la guerra se dio cuenta que era inútil salvar a la humanidad así que decidió salvarnos a nosotros, el tiempo se acortaba y las bombas llegarían en cualquier momento.

Estábamos en camino a la maquina en el sótano del incendiado laboratorio de papa y era demasiado tarde la primera bomba cayo en la ciudad y vimos como el champiñon asesino se formaba y calcinaba todo por suerte logramos entrar a tiempo al sótano blindado antes de ser encontrados por esa nube asesina mientras bajábamos las escaleras papa gritaba "Deprisa si cae una bomba mas la onda magnética podría afectar la maquina y arruinar nuestra salvación"

Llegamos la maquina era en forma de huevo de color blanco parecía una nave espacial con varios compartimientos al parecer cada uno de nosotros tenia el suyo, papa se dispuso a encender la maquina mama nos acomodaba a mi a ti y a Fiona Y fijaba el tiempo destino metras comentaba con mama "deberemos ir 1000 años en el futuro es un tiempo seguro ya que al radiación del planeta habrá desaparecido y la naturaleza se habrá regenerado, quisiera ir al pasado pero no tuve tiempo de perfeccionar la maquina de modo que solo puede avanzar en el tiempo" al decir esto la segunda bomba cayo lo supe porque se escucho un zumbido y entonces papa grito "mierda pensé que tendría mas tiempo" la onda magnética no afecta a las personas si no a las maquinas y al golpear la maquina del tiempo las luces se fueron papa se desespero pues la siguiente bomba no solo destruiría la maquina si no el refugio completo.

"bien ya pude hacerla funcionar" grito papa muy emocionado las luces volvieron pero lamentablemente los compartimientos de papa y mama se habían deteriorado y eso no era todo la onda también había afectado el compartimiento del aura el cual se estaba fugando sin aura la maquina no funcionaba en eso papa dijo "que puedo hacer como podre salvar a mi familia ".

Horrible solución la que se le ocurrió(penn dijo esto a finn con lagrimas en los ojos ) la única manera se salvarnos era de que dieran toda su aura la necesitaban toda la maquina no era una simple moto o un carro que hubieran requerido cantidades mínimas de aura la maquina la necesitaba toda pues casi todo el aura había fugado de ella la única aura focalizada ya no podría hacer mas destruyeron su trabajo la única forma era dar su energía vital y no solo la de el si no también la de nuestra madre.

Finnick abrazo a Penny y no le dijo nada ella intuía lo que tendrían que hacer para salvarnos en eso ce acercan y nos abrazaron por ultima ves y me dijeron "cuida bien a tus hermanos penn debes prometérnoslo" dijeron al unisono.

Se los prometo(pen llora pero no para la historia) ustedes me miraron y empezaron a llorar y nuestros padre se conectaron unas extrañas mangueras que les drenaban todo y la maquina comenzó a elevarse y pude ver como ustedes se desmayaban por tanto gritar y llorar diciendo :"papi mami no nos dejen " en eso una especia de hoyo negro empezó a formarse y la maquina se introducia en el, mientras mas nos acercábamos al oyó ellos se debilitaban mas al punto de que casi no veía nada todo era el agujero negro y alcance a ver por ultima ves a nuestros padres.

boommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm se escucho la tercera bomba caía y el portal se estaba a punto de cerrar lo íbamos a lograr o al menos eso pensé solo faltaba un centímetro y la onda magnética nos alcanza desgraciadamente, el portal se cerro pero esa pequeña onda desestabilizo maquina haciendo que nos separemos .

mi segmento estaba perdiendo el rumbo los de ustedes seguían con la ruta establecida pero tenían una pequeña fisura lo cual los afecto a ambos pude ver con asombro como se volvían bebes nuevamente y trate de llegar con ustedes pero mi segmento termino de desviarse, los vi por ultima ves hasta que me quede inconsciente por la turbulencia en el vórtice.

DESPERTÉ EN EL MUNDO DE Ooo de hace 200 años es lo que decía el localizador de la maquina

Estaba mal herido y en eso se me acerca un hombre alto con una melena naranja y atletico me sorprendi que era de color turquesa y tenia 6 dedos estaba acompañado de un perro (parecido al tuyo dijo penn a finn quien lo escuchaba atonito toda la historia) y vi que el sujeto sonreia y me decia "o santo glob es un humano "

ESPERO QUE LES HAY GUSTADO MI HISTORIA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO APARECERA LA REYNA HELADA REY HEALDO MARSHALL LEE Y MARCELINE Y POR SUPUESTO BILLY


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno gracias a todos por sus views y algunos reviews aquí está la tercera parte de la historia jajaa espero que les guste bueno cualquier cosa ya saben pueden mandarme un mensaje el cual responderé apenas pueda esta parte será mucho más extensa espero que la disfruten.

Capitulo 3 Relato parte 2

Estaba tirado en el piso muy mal herido y ese hombre altísimo de melena naranja y piel turquesa me levanto, el dolor que sentía era muy fuerte y horrible tanto que cuando él me estaba cargando para llevarme no se a donde me quede desmayado. Desperté en una cueva estaba recostado en una gran cama pero para mi sorpresa el dolor había desaparecido mágicamente trate de buscar a aquel ser que me había salvado y curado mis heridas.

Lo encontré sentado en la entrada de la cueva acariciando a su perro me acerque y muy cordialmente le dije gracias el se volteo y me sonrió "veo que las lagrimas de cíclope han surtido efecto" en eso me sorprendí ante tal respuesta y le pregunte" donde estoy" "quien eres tú".

El me miro y me dijo "estas en la tierra de Ooo y yo soy Billy considérame tu nuevo amigo veras que en esta tierra olvidada y oscura soy tu única salvación " en eso yo trate de enterarme más de que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor y me dispuse a contarle quien era y como había llegado aquí.

El me escucho atentamente mi relato de nuestros padres, la guerra, mis hermanos y la máquina del tiempo al terminar me dijo realmente siento mucho lo que te paso Penn quisiera ahora que escucharas mi historia y me permitas explicarte por que yo he de protegerte déjame contarte la historia de la creación de Ooo

Veras la guerra de los champiñones o como tú la llamas la tercera guerra mundial realmente acabo con todo, te sorprenderás al no encontrar la radiación aun en la tierra, la verdad es que después de que cayeron los hongos las únicas personas sobrevivientes fueron las que se encontraban en refugios bajo tierra pero luego con el tiempo empezaron a mutar en inhumanos unas criaturas con forma humana pero con ciertos rasgos de pez debido al frecuente contacto con los manantiales y corrientes de agua internas, y los que habían logrado sobrevivir en la superficie por los efectos de la radiación su memoria era borrada y se transformaban en criaturas totalmente diferentes eso era lo que pasaba con los rezagos de la humanidad , mientras en la superficie las criaturas mágicas cuya existencia había sido negada por los hombres en la ausencia de este repoblaron la tierra y empezaron a regenerarla de tal manera que unos años después de la aniquilación de la raza humana las criaturas mágicas y místicas debido a esta naturaleza sobrenatural habían conseguido restaurar la tierra y vivían felices en una hermosa utopía era tan hermosa esta realidad que incluso recibieron la visita de seres de otros mundos que al ser de una inteligencia superior los comprendía y no los perseguía o intentaba destruirlos son de estas 3 especies: los mutantes, las criaturas mágicas y místicas y los visitantes de otros mundos de donde descendieron todas las criaturas que poblaron 0oo eran tiempos felices estas tres razas se comprendían y vivían en paz y con el pasar de los años llegaron a mezclarse lo que dio lugar a un ecosistema muy diverso y muchas gamas de seres fantásticos pasaron siglos hasta que las mesclas de razas se homogenizaran y crearan las razas predeterminadas de ahora.

Fue aquí donde se empezó a dividir el territorio y se empezaron a crear los primeros reinos el primero fue el reino de caramelo un reino feliz y pacifico gobernado por una reina muy hermosa cuyo nombre era bonnibel cotton candy(un antepasado de la dulce princesa) otro reino el reino de hielo se erigió lo creo un sobreviviente de la gran guerra que poseía gran poder mágico y gozaba de inmortalidad y así reino tras reino se creaban y establecían todos estos reinos vivían en paz con sus respectivos gobernantes todo era felicidad hasta que aparecieron ellos...

Quienes dije yo al verme con absoluta curiosidad

Los señores de la oscuridad eran las manifestaciones físicas del odio y todos los malos deseos que los humanos habían experimentado el mas fuerte de estas entidades oscuras tomo la forma de un demonio con alas negras un rostro cadavérico unos cuernos enormes dientes muy afilados ojos con llamas verdes unos brazos podridos y musculosos son cicatrices en todo le cuerpo no tenia piernas solo era una especie de capa oscura esta horrible aparición se autodenominaba el lich el estaba rodeado de otras sombras pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para tomar forma corporal así que se fueron a poseer a los gobernantes de los reinos más poderosos los reyes escogidos fueron el reino de la nocheosfera con su rey marshall lee y su hermana la princesa marceline.

El más reciente señor de esta tierra debido a que su padre Hudson abadeer se había retirado por un tiempo debido a estar cansado de ser el señor de la tierra donde iban a parar los malos por que el era quien les impartía el castigo.

Así fue que la sombra se apodero de Marshall haciéndolo un horrible monstruo vampiro desde ese día el se autodenomino el señor oscuro de los vampiros.

La otra sombra fue a parar a el reino de fuego donde un ser llamado el conde de fuego gobernaba junto con su esposa y sus dos hijos (uno de estos llegaría a ser el rey flama padre de la princesa flame y el príncipe flame) la sombra penetro en el dominando su cuerpo volviéndolo un horrible demonio de fuego (parecido al balrog del señor de los anillos) al ocurrir eso el se autodenomino el señor oscuro de la calcinación.

Las últimas dos sombras fueron a parar una al reino de la jungla donde gobernaba la reina salvaje (madre de la princesa salvaje del episodio lealtad al rey) al poseerla la volvió a ella y a todos sus súbditos en hombres lobos de las distintas clases conocidas (incluyendo el lobo apapacho el doctor lobo los más inteligentes y los hombres lobo normales muy agresivos) ella se volvía en la señora oscura de los hombres lobos.

La ultima sombra se había apoderado del rey helado quien vivía plácidamente con su gente pingüino y una refugiada de la guerra de los hongos (que al vivir con él había adquirido los poderes de la corona como la inmunidad a la radiación y inmortalidad) al cual él la trataba como su hija debido a que le recordaba a su antigua novia Betty.

(La niña no tenía más edad que Penn y era conocida como la princesa helada era muy hermosa, ella es quien en el futuro seria la reina helada)

La ultima sombra al introducirse en el cuerpo del rey helado lo volvió un horrible titán de hielo (parecido a tifón de gow) siendo el ultimo señor oscuro el señor oscuro de la muerte congelante.

Después del nacimiento de los señores oscuros estos tomaron el control de los súbditos de su reino volviéndolos criaturas parecidos a ellos una vez estos reinos tomados, estos demonios se reunieron con su amo. Y lentamente pero sin detenerse empezaron a acabar con la vida y la felicidad de la tierra de Ooo anexando mas reinos a su maligno dominio hasta que lo dominaron todo y pusieron el mundo en tinieblas.

Yo era un fiel caballero de la reina bonibel cotton candy y aunque no era una persona de caramelo ella me mostraba su afecto y comprensión desde que era niño.

Pues cuando yo era un niño las fuerzas del Lich atacaron un pequeño poblado que era mi hogar mi padre trato de defendernos era un guardia de aquel poblado lucho ferozmente contra las hordas de hombres lobos vampiros monstruos fuego y soldados ventisca era el líder de la resistencia un grupo que trataba de liberar Ooo del maligno poder del Lich pero ese día fue superado amplia mente y fue cruelmente asesinado yo y mi madre pudimos ver como pasaba esto y nos caímos de dolor fue una perdida terrible la perdida de mi padre, pero no había tiempo de tristezas pues los monstruos se percataron de nuestra presencia y corrieron tras de nosotros llegamos a un puente colgante en el cual mi madre me dijo que más adelante cruzando el puente encontraría un templo el legendario templo del búho cósmico yo le dije que no la dejaría y ella me dijo que yo no podía morir tendría que continuar la misión de mi padre y liberar Ooo.

En eso mi madre me empuja y con una espada corta el puente con la mayoría de los monstruos en el, cayendo al vacio del precipicio con ellos. Realmente me sentí mal en ese momento pero comprendí que el sacrificio de mi madre y el de mi padre fueron por una causa justa y yo no permitiría que su muerte quede en vano

Después de reponerme decidí obedecer las últimas palabras de mi madre. Luego de caminar varias horas llegue a lo que parecía un templo de oro bien escondido entre unas montañas, me dispuse a entrar en eso se aparece el guardián del templo, para mi sorpresa me di cuenta que era un perro del tipo bulldog y era de color rojo en eso él se dispone a atacarme y es en ese momento de que me doy cuenta de que en realidad era un perro mágico puesto que se hizo de tamaño colosal e intentaba aplastarme. Esquivaba bien sus ataques, pero en un momento de descuido el me logra capturar con una de sus manos.

Estaba a punto de matarme cuando una vos del cielo se escucho y vi como las oscuras nubes de poder del lich desaprecian y bajaba del cielo un búho con plumas doradas y brillante como el sol proclamando "Jack (era el nombre del perro) suelta a ese muchacho y no lo dañes pues él será mi profeta y yo le contare lo que hay que hacer para poder conseguir tu meta tan anhelada volver a traer orden a este mundo" lo dijo con palabras tan fuertes que parecían relámpagos en eso yo me atreví a decirle quien o que era él? El búho me respondió "yo soy la entidad hermana del lich veras él es mi opuesto a él lo formo la oscuridad de los corazones de las personas de la civilización humana en cambio a mi me creo la esperanza y los buenos deseos" es ahí que el búho me cuenta la historia desde la guerra de los champiñones hasta de quien eras tú. Después de contarme la historia de la trágica construcción de Ooo me dijo que debía prepararme debía ir al dulce reino a entrenar y prepararme pues yo sería quien con la ayuda de otros destinados podríamos acabar con la maldad del lich, yo le pregunte como sabría quienes serian mis compañeros con los que derrotaría al mal y él me contesto cuando estés con ellos veras que tú los necesitaras tanto como ellos a ti, recuerda una vez unidos deberán venir aquí para que pueda darles las armas celestiales que les permitirán purgar el mal de la tierra.

Justo dicho esto el búho cósmico comenzó a elevar vuelo y en eso antes de volver al cielo le ordena a Jack que me acompañe puesto que ahora yo sería su nuevo amo a partir de ese día estuve con quien sería uno de mis más queridos amigos.

Cumpliendo con las órdenes del búho cósmico yo y mi nuevo amigo Jack nos dirigíamos al dulce reino para que me entrenaran como un caballero yo estaba montado sobre Jack y en el camino se disculpo conmigo dijo que él no era así habitualmente y que solo cumplía las ordenes de mi padre quien lo había puesto de perro guardián al decir esto recordé que mi padre hace mucho encontró en el bosque un cachorro mágico y lo crio para ser su perro guardiana sí que por fin conocía a aquel cachorrito.

Al llegar al dulce reino nos dimos cuenta de que la reina cotton candy era de mi edad y era muy linda era una niña muy elegante con una piel rosa y cabello comestible de color rosa llevaba una corona y a pesar de ser una niña era una persona muy sabía, gentil y también hábil estratega puesto que por sus buenas ideas de enfrentamiento y emboscada su reino era uno de los pocos que aun no caían en el poder de la oscuridad y era el baluarte de la resistencia fue ella quien me ordeno de caballero a mí y a Jack y al parecer demostramos destrezas para el combate puesto que a solo un mes de iniciado el entrenamiento yo y Jack habíamos evitado la invasión de los hombres ventisca del señor oscuro de la muerte congelante ganándonos el fervor de la princesa quien a modo de mariscala de batalla ordenaba a sus dulces soldados y a nosotros , éramos nosotros quien frustrábamos el deseo de expansión de la oscuridad y replegábamos todas las fuerzas de los señores de la oscuridad ,cada día mas gente se unía a nuestra causa de todos los reinos venían y se ordenaban como caballeros del dulce reino libertadores de Ooo teníamos incluso vampiros que habían logrado escapar del hechizo de obediencia de Marshall el señor oscuro vampiro quien incluso mantenía en el calabozo a su padre el pobre ex rey de los vampiros Hudson abadeer la que si pudo escapar fue su hija menor la linda marceline quien había llegado tan solo ayer,

Tenía solo 816 años de edad yo en cambio ya había pasado tiempo y la campaña de la guerra me había vuelto un hombre ya tenía 20 años al recibir a marceline la salude y le di la bienvenida al reino pero ella se veía triste trate de hacerle una broma pero no funciono en eso Jack la trata de asustar haciendo que ella se asuste y me muerda el cuello pude ver que marceline se quedo un rato en mi cuello sin chuparme la sangre algo que me impresiono

BUENO ACA ENTRO YO LO QUE PASO A MARCELINE FUE QUE LA MORDER BILLY PUDO VER PARTE DEL FUTURO EN EL QUE CONSOLABA A FINN

Recuerdo de marceline:

¡Santo glob¡ donde estoy lo último que recuerdo fue que ese estúpido perro blanco me asusto y mordía a ese héroe .( en eso marceline ve a un niño con el gorro de oso polar un polo azul y unos chores y zapatos negros (era Finn) este le decía estoy solo muy solo en eso marceline se le acerca y lo abraza en ese momento tratando de consolarlo entonces el chico también la abraza y marceline siente algo muy cálido en su interior un sentimiento que la reconforta podría haberse quedado en ese abrazo por siempre el resto de su vida inmortal.

En eso Billy la despierta y le dice perdóneme su majestad una princesa como usted debe estar en el castillo con las demás gobernantes refugiadas la llevare de inmediato con la princesa algodón de azúcar ( al decir esto Billy escolta a marcí que sequia algo atontada por la rara experiencia mientras ordenaba a Jack que se quede en el frente de batalla) lo que no sabían era que marcí aparentaba ser una chica ruda solo porque eso la hacía sentir protegida tenía miedo de abrirse con las personas por temor a resultar lastimada tal y como sucedió algunos años antes de la llegada del lich cuando termino con Ash un vampiro mágico que era un tremendo idiota y de niña cuando era una humana antes de la guerra de los champiñones su madre los había abandonado a ella su hermano y a su padre.

Por mucho que el carácter diga lo contrario Hudson abadeer era un padre ejemplar siempre se había ocupado de que a sus queridos hijos nunca les falte nada incluso trabajaba horas extras en la fabrica para poder llevar a sus hijos el alimento de cada día.

Lamentablemente en los años de la crisis previos a la guerra de los champiñones al padre de marceline fue despedido por recorte de personal en la fábrica donde trabajaba y su esposa lo había dejado por irse con un hombre con más dinero sin importarle sus hijos cosa que nunca les dijo a sus hijos para evitarles el dolor siendo marceline la que se entera muchos siglos después por una carta que escondía su padre.

El único trabajo que pudo encontrar en ese tiempo de crisis fue como conejillos de india de un laboratorio que trataba de desarrollar un arma biológica llamado el t-8965 virus del vampirismo el cual le daría el poder a su poseyente de tener una hipersensibilidad solar y perdida de la pigmentación además de un aumento en la belleza además de que le daba al sujeto capacidad de levitar súper fuerza y metamorfosis además restringía la dieta del sujeto a ingerir pigmentos tojos o sangre para subsistir además de que reducía el metabolismo de tal manera de que una persona por cada 100 años que pasen habrían pasado 1 año para ella, además de que cuadriplicaba la regeneración ósea si a eso le sumábamos lo otro te hacía por así decirlo inmortal.

El señor abadeer no tenía opción y fue el sujeto de prueba y un día cuando iba a ir a su casa des pues del trabajo para ver a sus dos pequeños hijos vio que estaban asaltando a un sujeto y el usando sus nuevas habilidades noqueo a los individuos sin darse cuenta que el hombre que estaba salvando se llamaba

Finnick Jhons quien en gratitud le invito unas cervezas a su salvador en un bar cercano, así entre tragos el señor finnick le comenta al señor abadeer acerca del mal que se acerca, el señor abadeer se tomo muy en serio las palabras de su nuevo amigo y justo después de llevarlo a su casa el se dispone a preparar un plan para salvar a su familia.

El virus le daba a su portador la calidad de criatura mágica por lo tanto lo volvía inmune a la radiación es por eso que una semana antes de la gran catástrofe el toma la decisión de pesarle su virus a sus hijos.

Una vez infectados sus hijos él quería salvar a más personar así que a todas las personas que estaban a punto de morir en las visitaba y les daba la oportunidad de escoger a su nueva familia de vampiros o morir de forma natural es por eso que justo algunas días antes de la gran guerra se reportaron personas perdidas en varios hospitales.

Justo el día del apocalipsis los vampiros fueron a refugiarse a una cueva y allí se quedaron durante 300 años invernando hasta que despertaron con la tierra regenerada y una vez que salieron, los reinos les encomendaron que por su naturaleza inmortal sean los que castiguen a los que serian los tipos malos del Ooo.

Es así como la familia de Marceline se volvía la realeza de la nocheosfera debido a que lo nombraron como líder de los vampiros.

FIN DE LA HISTORIA DE MARCELINE VOLVIENDO AL TIEMPO ACTUAL

Billi puede sentir estar casi seguro de que estaba escoltando a la destinada a ser su compañera de armas las palabras del búho cósmico sonaban en su cabeza el estaba ciertamente seguro de que ella era a la que el búho había elegido en eso Billy se pone en trance para saber si realmente es ella y de pronto ve un destello en el cielo como una estrella fugaz pero eso era imposible era de ida y las nubes de maldad del lich cubrían todo en eso el piensa que es un señal del búho cósmico y sigue la luz y al seguirla detrás de una colina cerca al ultimo escondite de su padre ve que un objeto en forma de huevo blanco caía al suelo y se estrellaba vio que se empezaba a quemar fue corriendo con Jack y se encontró con penn

Justo ahora termina el relato de billy que estaba en el relato de penn a finn) jajjaaa se que es algo confuso pero sigamos

Ahhhhhhhhhhh eso fue todo lo que paso dijo Penn si respondió Billy en palabras resumidas tu destino era sobrevivir a la guerra al igual que marceline para servir en un algo mucho mayor derrotar a esa misma energia negativa que condeno a los humanos y que ahora quiere esclavizarnos.

Pero eso no es mi problema dijo Penn lo único que quiero es volver a ver a mis hermanos es una promesa que les hice a mis padres que yo los cuidaría y velaría por ellos

Billy le dice: Eres un tonto tu hermanos llegaran aquí en 200 años si no detenemos al lich no abra un futuro para el que tus hermanos puedan vivir en paz.

penn:...

penn. Tienes razón entonces que estamos esperando nos esperan en el dulce castillo

Bueno acá esta la tercera parte mas extensa y mas interesante creo espero que las disfruten y si les gusto dejen reviews son los que me motivan a seguir presentando mas historias

un adelanto : en el prox capitulo veremos parejas nunca vistas billy y la princesa algodon de azucar

penn y la reina helada y tambien un fin celine fin flame y fionalee


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno acá les tengo la penultima parte del relato de Penn a partir del sexto capitulo la historia sucederá en el tiempo actual me disculpo si el anterior no estaba bien redactado como los otros es que no había dormido 36 horas por estudiar anatomía así que me disculpo por mi error espero que les guste.

Capitulo 4: Relato parte 3

Nos dirijiamos al castillo y en el camino le pregunte a Billy "realmente crees que yo un simple niño podre enfrentarme a esos horrores que dominan esta tierra, como podre serte de utilidad solo soy un niño no tengo mas de 12 años ademas nunca me he enfrentado a nadie no se si ni siquiera pueda levantar una espada en cambio tu eres el gran líder de la resistencia eres Billy el legendario héroe de Ooo"en eso el me respondió"A veces los mejores héroes empezaron como tu mírate eres igual a mi cuando tenia tu edad la única diferencia entre nosotros es que al perder a mis padres yo acepte esa responsabilidad , honrarlos fue la fuerza y el motivo que me fortalecía y al mismo tiempo me hacia fuerte ese era mi motivo para pelear hacer que estén donde estén se sintieran orgullosos de mi, eso es lo que te falta encontrar el motivo del por que luchas, veras que una ves encontrado dicho motivo sera la fuente de tu poder y sera lo que te impulse a hacer cosas de las que te creías incapaz de poder lograr tu solo"

Al escuchar esas palabras le agradecí , en lo que restaba cerré los ojos recordando cual era ese impulso eso que me motivaba a enfrentarme a los desafíos que me esperaban mas adelante y pude ver mis hermanos cayendo en un mundo podrido y sin vida , cubierto de tinieblas. Son solo unos bebes no permitiré que ese sea el futuro en el que crezcan si bien nos separan 200 años los cuidare desde aquí asegurándome de hacer todo lo posible por cambiar ese horrible destino.

Y lo encontré me sentí mas fuerte como si una magia recorriera todo mi ser, era eso acaso lo que Billy llamaba causa pues ... si lo era ... asegurarme un buen futuro para mis hermanos era mi motivo de lucha.

Llegamos al palacio de la reina algodón de azúcar y pude ver que todo lo del relato era cierto la princesa era muy hermosa, portaba un largo cabello rosa comestible, lo pude saber por que me invito un poco de su cabello y dedicándome un hermosa sonrisa diciéndome "come debes estar cansado mi pelo tiene el don de reconfortar las penas del corazón no te preocupes puedes quedarte a qui cualquier amigo de Billy es amigo mio".

Eso fue lo mas sabroso y dulce que había probado en toda mi vida alcance a decirle gracias, luego me presente le dijo yo soy Penn el humano en eso me acaricia el pelo y me dice "pues bienvenido seas al dulce reino el ultimo reino libre Ooo"ella era demasiado educada y linda ,todo era igual al relato dicho por Billy.

Lo único diferente al relato sobre ella era que no era una niña al parecer a Billi se le había olvidado contarme eso, pude ver que ella parecía de la misma edad que el y por la manera de como lo saludo me pareció que el había omitido ciertas partes en la historia pues le dio un gran beso y le dijo "bienvenido a casa mi gran héroe" cosa que me dejo un poco sorprendido otra cosa que pude notar fue que marceline si era como en el relato una chica muy hermosa con una larga cabellera negra como el día mas oscuro con una tes tan blanca y hermosa como el mármol de una obra maestra pero con un aire de melancolía que me partió el corazón

Mientras Billi seguía con su reina yo me separe de el por un momento y decidí conversar con esta linda chica, me acerque parecía de unos 16 años llevaba una sombrilla supongo para protegerse del sol y llevaba un simple polo celeste negruzco unos pantalones jeans , unas zapatillas del mismo color de su polo el conjunto era lindo todo era lindo en ella , sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de ella, este hermoso ser estaba en el balcón de la torre viendo el horizonte cuando se percata de mi y voltea.

Se me quedo viendo un buen rato yo igual a ella en eso me dice "te pareces mucho al niño que vi en mis visiones solo que tu ropa es diferente, ademas no siento lo que sentí ese día " yo me quede sin habla no esperaba que me dijera esto "que por que me miras" yo seguí estando paralizado "al menos me dirás tu nombre" soy Penn le dije titubeante en eso me atreví a decirle como te llamas, ella me respondió "Marceline la princesa de los vampiros "

Desde aquel día trataba de entrenar todo lo que podía para poder impresionar a Marceline quien no demostró mucho interés en mi parecía absorta y tenia una melancolía que solo podría ser de alguien enamorado después de los entrenamientos con Billi me dirigía al balcón se su habitación a escucharla tocar su bajo con una tierna melodía que obviamente no eran para mi así que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar de pena ante esa melodía tan tierna.

Así que decidí volverme amigo de aquella triste chica para hacerlo pensé en regalarle algo que sea extremadamente rojo eso seguro le gustaría saborear al ser una vampiro eso la volvería loca "pero donde conseguiría algo así" me dije.

Para mi suerte el azar jugaba en mi favor debido a que los exploradores recibieron noticias que las fuerzas enemigas habían preparado un intento de tomar el reino ese mismo día así que como de costumbre fuimos dirigidos de nuevo por la princesa algodón de azúcar pero para mi mala suerte al parecer hartos por nuestras constantes victorias que hasta ya eran rutina el Lich no solo mando a sus tropas si no también mando al señor oscuro de la calcinación "esto va a ser interesante" dijo Billy al ver que el horrible demonio de fuego se acercaba con un gran ejercito.

"Esto sera el fin de su patética resistencia han molestado a mi amo, pagaran caro por haberme hecho venir y detener la expancion del imperio de la oscuridad justo antes de comenzar la anexión del continente Aaa" dijo la horrible criatura mientras mas se acercaba fue la primera ves que sentí miedo desde que Bili me mostró cual era el porque de mi lucha solo tenia una espada al igual que mi héroe, la princesa iba encima de una unicornio parlante de nombre ethel arcoiris (MADRE DE LADY ARCOIRIS DEL FUTURO)y vi como jack el perro mágico de Billy miraba de reojo a aquella unicornia cosa que me pareció rara tal ves seria por la guerra de los perros y los unicornios que había terminado no hace mas de 100 años segun lo que me contó la reina un día , pero no era tiempo de pensar había que pelear.

La reina algodón de azúcar empezó a guiar a los arqueros desde la fila mas interna en cambio Billy, Jack y yo íbamos en la primera fila con la infantería... empezó el combate los aceros de las espadas y las lanzas se escuchaba a mi alrededor , las flechas volaban en ambas direcciones y yo me puse a combatir con las primeras lineas enemigas podía sentir la euforia y el fulgor de los guerreros lo cual me impulsaba a arremeter mas contra el enemigo haciendo incluso que algunos se retiren y huían al verme como luchaba con tanta pasión cada ves que acababa con un enemigo lo hacia como si le estuviera propinando el mismo golpe al lich y aseguraba el futuro cada golpe era un "por ti finn por ti fiona por ustedes " yo y los soldados nos encargamos de las lineas enemigas en cambio mi maestro y su perro fueron en contra de la bestia oscura.

jajajjaaaa realmente creen que podrán contra mi , los destruiré y me comeré sus almas, soldados no dejen sobrevivientes esta ciudad se quema hoy" dijo la enorme bestia en eso Billy y jack logran pasar por los últimos soldados y estaban enfrente del demonio "morirás hoy maldita bestia tu y las almas condenadas que te siguen peresaran por el poder de la luz"dicho esto le propinan un violento golpe a la bestia que le hace hincarse de dolor

"buen movimiento al parecer me divertiré un poco con ustedes" al decir esto invoca un látigo de fuego con el que comienza a azotar a al legendario héroe quien recibía los brutales golpes esquivándolos a duras penas en eso jack se posiciona debajo de el al miniaturizarse sin que la bestia note esto y crece a su máxima exprecion haciendo que la bestia vuele por los aires.

Iba cayendo justo al mar todos pensamos que moriría pero en el ultimo momento le salen alas a este señor de la oscuridad y dice "jajaa buen movimiento pero que les parece este" al decir esto abre sus enormes fauces para expulsar una enorme llamarada que calcino a medio ejercito y parte de sus propios hombres. "Desgraciado como pudiste matar a todos e incluso a tus propios hombres no tienes corazón" le dije en eso me responde "jajaja niño insolente el corazón es para los débiles a hora sus almas sirven de alimento para incrementar el aura de mi maestro" pero vimos que el estaba sufriendo al parecer Jack al impulsarlo lo había golpeado en una gema roja que llevaba en el pecho, dicha gema lucia agrietada por el golpe lo que debilitaba al monstruo, en eso yo y Billy nos miramos así como si nos entendiéramos mentalmente comprendí su plan.

Fui corriendo donde estaba el al estar cerca el me impulsa hacia arriba justo debajo de la bestia que seguía divirtiéndose calcinando todo desde el aire y en eso le propino con toda mi fuerza un golpe en esa gema."maldito que me has hecho" empezó a gritar la bestia quien caía en picada estrellándose en el suelo.

Agonizando el monstruo pude ver que volvía a una forma normal no monstruosa se transformaba de nuevo en el duque flama en eso una sombra salio de su cuerpo "jajajaa bien lograron sacarme pero se demoraron mucho yo ya poseí demasiado tiempo a la gente flama serán malvados con o sin mi" dijo la sombra."Al menos vivirán no como tu" dicho esto billy lo atraviesa con su espada pero no le hizo nada.

"Necesitan sellarlo no se puede matar a un espíritu" dijo Marceline quien al parecer había decidido salir de su melancolía y ayudarlos "como lo hacemos" dijo jack muy fácil dijo la vampiresa y empezó a recitar unos conjuros que hicieron desaparecer al espíritu.

En eso pudimos ver como los monstruos de fuego se volvían personas flama normales, pero en ese momento la reina algodón de azúcar ordena"soldados aprisionen a cada hombre flama del campo incluyendo al duque flama" pero por que grito jack "acaso no oíste serán malvados" dijo la princesa.

Billy se puso de rodillas llamando al búho cósmico, su llamado fue escuchado pues por primera ves vi como una enorme luz bajaba de los cielos diciendo "Se que quieres que cure a la gente flama pero realmente no puedo solo tengo el poder para aliviar la maldición del señor oscuro , Princesa algodón de azúcar no se preocupe la gente flama solo sera malvada en su propio reino pero al estar lejos de allí serán como cualquiera de ustedes" "pero no viniste solo por eso verdad" dijo el héroe "es la primera ves que acudes a mis suplicas desde nuestro encuentro en el templo no nos volvimos a ver dime acaso ellos son los predestinados a vencer al lich"

"Realmente siento haber ignorado tus lamentos pero era por que aun eras muy inexperto e hubieras querido ir tras el lich solo si acaso te daba las armas antes de tiempo lo cual hubiera sido desastroso para el éxito de nuestro plan, respecto a ellos si son tus compañeros" dijo esto mirando a marceline y penn" pero no son todos aun faltan 5 predestinados de los cuales 4 aun no están en este tiempo en cambio el otro esta perdido en tinieblas tienes que rescatarlo" dijo con una potente vos el búho cósmico.

"Por que no nos das una manita si eres tan poderoso o amenos danos las armas si no como podremos rescatar al faltante ademas como podremos vencer al lich si tu dijiste que era necesario juntar a todos los destinados, yo creo que no eres mas que una tonta ave que nos esta engañando" dijo marceline lo que nos dejo a todos con la boca abierta. y todos al unisono le dijimos "gran búho perdona la insolencia de esta niña esta sentimental últimamente"

"el búho rió jajajaa veo que si eres la destinada a destruir al lich , te diré una cosa niña la pena que sientes lamentablemente no se podrá curar hasta dentro de dos siglos pero descuida recocijate tendrás amigos que te querrán y se sacrificarían por ti , ya olvida del pasado que el futuro te sera prometedor y respecto a lo otro realmente no he sido muy honesto con ustedes no podrán acabar con el solo podrán anular sus poderes y es ahora cuando tendrán que hacerlo es por eso que he venido a entregarles las armas para que puedan detenerlo"

"Por que no podremos matarlo, por que ...si el ha cometido los peores crímenes contra la vida ha matado a tantos,a esclavizado a los reinos acaso tanto sufrimiento puede quedarse sin castigo como dices llamarte el espíritu creado de los buenos deseos si no permites que podamos acabar con el, como pudiste darle falsas ilusiones a mi padre, dime acaso su muerte y la de mi madre no tuvieron sentido, desde un principio lo sabias, no podre vengar la muerte de mis padres si no dentro de 200 años" dijo muy efusivo Billi

"La única forma es realizar un sacrificio uno de ustedes deberá sacrificarse al final y les advierto que aun que pareciera que lo han vencido si no son los 8 predestinados no funcionara"dijo el búho con tristeza "billy nunca quise que sufrieras tu eres el líder de estos elegidos y el guía de los futuros pero lamentablemente tu destino no era destruir al lich si no contribuir de gran manera a que esto suceda, todos ustedes son los componentes necesarios son como las partes de una gran espada solos no son amenaza pero juntos son el arma que destruirá al lich"dijo el Búho mirando a todos.

"Lo destruiremos si no es hoy sera en 200 años pero no dejaremos que consiga su cometido, lo juramos" todos dijimos esto incluyendo los soldados y reina algodón de azúcar."Bien me alegra que tengan ese espíritu ahora les entregare las armas" dijo el búho cósmico

"A ti Billi líder del grupo toma tendrás el guantelete de horus te permitirá focalizar tu aura para hacer un golpe espiritual impresionante, a ti linda vampiresa te daré las dagas de la luna te permitirá crear un eclipse cuando lo necesites ademas de crear ataques de sombra con tu aura, a ti joven héroe de cabellera dorada toma la espada del búho cósmico te permitirá saber que personas son puras con solo tocarlas ademas de poder controlar el tiempo usando tu aura pero por tiempos limitados" también algo adicional para ustedes tomen estas joyas les protegerán del poder mental del lich""Recuerden yo haré todo lo posible por guiarlos aunque no pueda interferir los ayudare en lo que pueda ,con solo invocarme vendré nos volveremos a ver cuando encuentren a su ultimo compañero de esta época" diciendo eso se elevo y desapareció entre las nubes.

"Bien eso fue espectacular" dije gritando "viste eso marceline fue espectacular mira esta genial espada es tan grande pero tan liviana a la ves y mira tiene la figura del búho cósmico en la empuñadura, con ella estoy seguro que destruiré a los enemigos en frente mio" "la verdad si estas armas son realmente bonitas pero no me gustan las dagas prefiero mi bajo" al decir esto las dagas se fueron volando hacia el cuarto de marceline y se derritieron bañando los bordes de su gran bajo rojo luego mágicamente volvió hacia ella, entonces del bajo salio un sonido diciendo soy la nueva arma mística el bajo-hacha de la luna" esto si que es un arma ademas haré grandes canciones con ella gracias búho cósmico ".

Todos estaban tan emocionados por la euforia de haber ganado la batalla contra el señor oscuro de la calcinación ademas del surgimiento de los héroes legendarios y la profecía de que el lich seria derrotado de todas formas no pude aguantar y agarre a marceline la incline sobre mis brazos y le dije "Marceline te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi eres la mas linda de todas las chicas que he visto en mi anterior vida y ahora" "penn que estas haciendo" dijo marceline algo impactada "Solo cumplo con mi destino y mi destino es amarte por siempre" al decir esto la bese.

Nos besamos tanto tiempo que todos me refiero a todos incluyendo el duque flama de quedaron en silencio mirándonos fue un beso tan sublime que solo me despegue de ella por que estaba a punto de desmayarme por la falta de oxigeno en eso nos separamos algo avergonzados por la gran atención de todos en eso marceline me propina una enorme cachetada que me tumba al suelo"Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo, no se como explicarlo me gustas un poco pero estoy esperando a alguien mas, ademas lo siento ERES MUY JOVEN"diciendo esto se volvio un murcielago, tomo su arma y fue devuelta a su habitacion en la torre

Esas palabras fueron como si el señor oscuro de la calcinación hubiera revivido en ese instante y me hubiera matado con mi propia espada.

"Cielos amigo si que te batearon " dijo Jack "Realmente lo lamento Penn pero no dejes que esto nuble tu camino debemos seguir no te desanimes" dijo Billi "para ti es fasil decirlo tu ya tienes a tu reina de azúcar" dije con lagrimas en los ojos."Recuerda tu mision , piensa en tus hermanos y por que estas luchando"dijo el "tienes razon nunca nadie dijo que iba ser fasil ser un héroe"

Con el corazón herido no olvide mi misión aunque era difícil pues ahora marceline nos acompañaba a cada aventura por ser una destinada mas así que opte por disculparme por lo del beso y al menos conformarme con su amistad cosa que a ella le gusto pues se volvió una de mis mas grandes amigas pasaron dos años y yo ya tenia 14 años la reina algodón de azúcar había firmado un tratado con el duque de la flama, era una alianza.

Todos nos preparamos para la lucha pues el duque flama y la reina algodón de azúcar nos habían ordenado atacar al reino helado que era el dominio del señor oscuro de la muerte congelante esa mismo día, como siempre billy,jack y yo íbamos de frente a cabeza de la infantería, los vampiros con marceline iban en unas carretas que los protegían del sol y la reina iba como siempre con los arqueros, eramos un ejercito numeroso entre su mayoría conformado por dulces soldados y soldados del fuego quienes eran dirigidos por el hijo mayor del duque de la flama (EL FUTURO REY FLAMA).

Llegamos a medio día el sol estaba en su punto mas alto pero hacia frió, en eso marceline alza su bajo y utilizando su aura logra crear un eclipse para que los vampiros puedan salir y la reina rocía a los soldados de fuego con una pócima que había desarrollado a partir de lagrimas de cíclope haciéndolos inmunes al hielo.

Entonces seguimos avanzando en formación la infantería era dirigida por Billy la cabelleria por el hijo mayor del duque , los arqueros por la reina , la fuerza aérea de apoyo por marceline, esta ultima integrada solo por vampiros. Vimos como se lazaba de repente ante nosotros el castillo del rey helado y de repente sale de el un horrible gigante de hielo era el señor oscuro que con un golpe de su mano al hielo había levantado todo un ejercito de nieve.

"Al ataqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee" gritaron todos los lideres a sus escuadrones y así la lucha empezó, la lucha contra los soldados de nieve fue muy fasil con la ayuda de la gente fuego hacian que ellos se derritieran con solo tocarlos, el problema estaba que no paraban de aparecer, acaban a uno aparecían dos eran interminables ordas de guerreros de hielo, en eso Billy pone su guante a prueba y con concentrar su aura logra emitir un gran golpe que barrio a la mitad de los enemigos pero se volvieron a armar ante sus ojos"como podremos vencerlos son interminables" exclamo Billi. Algo extraño pasaba el señor oscuro no nos atacaba, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que el estaba concentrando su aura para crear a los guerreros de nieve.

Le conté lo que pasaba a Billy pero no podíamos acercarnos al monstruo , los soldados aparecían tan rápido como se destruían así que recordé cual era el poder de mi arma, era el controlar el tiempo así que me concentre en despertarlo y cuando ya pude ver mi aura corte el aire con mi espada en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo.

Corrí entre los soldados de hielo y pude llegar al monstruo en eso pude ver que tenia una gema igual al otro señor oscuro, la llevaba en la frente estaba muy lejos para llegar ademas sentía que mi aura se debilitaba no podría seguir manteniendo el tiempo pausado en eso lanzo mi espada hacia la gema pero no fui certero solo la raje fue hay cuando el tiempo continuo.

El monstruo grito de dolor y los soldados dejaron de aparecer, mi espada no había caído lejos así que me dispuse a ir por ella para rematar al monstruo, logre agarrar mi espada en eso el se enfurece por el golpe que le propine y provoca una avalancha que sepulta a todos menos a los vampiros que pudieron salvarse.

Pude esquivar eso por mi cercanía a el y vuelco a lanzar mi espada que para mi mala suerte no logra romper el cristal solo lo agrieta provocando que el monstruo se debilite ,en eso comenzó a escalar hacia su castillo logrando meterse en el.

Marci me logro ver mientras sus vampiros ayudaban a rescatar a todos bajo la nieve en eso le digo"Marcí esta herido tenemos que seguirlo esta en el castillo vamos" "Tranquilo héroe yo te acompañare lo acabaremos juntos" dijo ella elevándome hacia la entrada del castillo.

Estábamos dentro ,era un castillo-montaña gigantesco todo era hielo los muebles y muros en fin todo, jamas lo hubiéramos encontrado de no ser que marci pudo ver unas huellas de nieve que los llevaron a un salón con una puerta muy grande, estábamos a punto de entrar cuando de repente escuchamos un sollozo.

Lo seguimos hasta una cámara en la que pudimos ver a toda la gente pinguino metida en una gran celda y al costado de ella una celda mucho mas pequeña en la que estaba una chica.

La vi era la chica mas bonita que vi desde marcelin era igual de linda que ella pero la diferencia estaba en que parecía una muchacha de mi edad, pude ver que llevaba un largo cabello blanco con una piel celeste como el cielo en una tarde de verano, llevaba una pequeña corona en su cabeza y un lindo vestido azul.

Me partió el corazón poder ver que los sollozos provenían de ella así que dije "quien eres" y ella me contesto "soy la princesa helada"

bueno aca esta espero que lo disfruten dejen reviews espero que les haya gustado y el proximo es el ultima parte del relato de penn después de ese capitulo la historia sera en el tiempo actual en el proximo capitulo habra un fiolee jajjaaaaa pongan reviw si quieren qeu el capitulo salga rapido si no demorare un mes en hacerlo


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno me quedo un poco de tiempo así que terminare con el relato de penn para luego desarrollar la historia en el futuro gracias por los reviews y views el siguiente episodio se llamara búsqueda y lo protagonizara penn ,finn y fiona claro buscaran a fiona jajaa bueno sin mas adelanto les pongo el nuevo capitulo.

Capitulo 5 : Relato (parte final)

"Marceline yo me encargo de ella tu libera a la gente pinguino" le dije"Asegúrate de que no es mala usa tu espada" me respondió. En ese momento le pido que se acerque para poder tocarla con la empuñadura de mi espada la cual no reacciono, suspire aliviado pues esta linda chica no era malvada si no pura. Entonces con mi espada corte la cerradura dejándola libre, ella respondió a esto con un cálido abrazo acompañado con un dulce gracias. Fue el mejor abrazo que alguien me haya dado aunque ella estaba fría como la nieve me reconfortaba con un calor hogareño hubiera podrido estar ahí toda mi vida si es que marceline no me grita "Oye romeo tenemos un monstruo que casar lo recuerdas".

"Tienes razón ,princesa helada quédate aquí es demasiado peligroso"le dije "No te vallas quédate conmigo" me dijo algo sonrojada "No puedo tengo un señor oscuro que vencer" le dije "No le hagas daño a mi padre el es bueno solo que esta un poco loquito, por favor ayudenlo sáquenle ese horrible espíritu" "Te lo prometemos" le dijimos yo y marceline.

Dejamos a la princesa con la gente pinguino y en seguida fuimos a mucha velocidad hasta ese cuarto con el portón gigante una ves hay entramos con mucho sigilo para poder ver con horror como el monstruo tenia pinguinos congelados, se los estaba devorando para poder sanar sus heridas, en eso no pude aguantar darle un tremendo golpe con mi espada lleno de odio por la terrible escena haciendo que el monstruo se golpee de lleno con un muro del castillo volviendo a quebrar la gema.

El monstruo furibundo nos enviste yo logre esquivarlo pero marceline recibió el golpe de sus cuernos de lleno dejándola inconsciente al borde de la muerte marcelineeeeeeeee grite logre concentrar mi aura lo suficientemente rapido como para repetir mi habilidad con la espada esta ves la use para retroceder el tiempo unos instantes logrando salvarla del ataque haciendo que el monstruo vuelva a darse de lleno con el muro agrietando el muro y su gema.

"Toma esto , una canción especial para ti espero que la disfrutes " dijo marceline en eso ella concentra su aura generando el ataque sombra al tocar su bajo, era como si el monstruo fuera golpeado por las notas musicales de ella terminando con una altisima nota la cual lo golpeo fuertemente contra el mismo eso yo salto y termino rematando al monstruo clavando mi espada en la gema destruyéndola pero para mi mala suerte rompiendo el muro detrás del monstruo haciendo que yo y el caigamos al vació por suerte ella pudo salvarme en el ultimo momento.

"Auch que paso me duele todo el cuerpo aaaaa" dijo el rey helado quien volvía a la normalidad pero estaba gravemente herido. mientras marceline sellaba al espíritu ( lo enviaba al núcleo de la nocheosfera donde estaban los peores entes demoníacos de todas las eras pero congelados era tanta la protección de esta parte que nadie podía salir o entrar libremente era una magia muy poderosa la que se lo restringía) yo me dirigí a ayudar al rey helado quien se había desmayado de tanto gritar de dolor y para complicar la situación la princesa helada había llegado y al ver a su helado padre en esa condición grito "oh glob,prometiste no hacerle daño faltaste a tu promesa de héroe" al decir estas palabras me propino una cachetada que me tumbo al suelo "tranquila se de alguien que puede ayudarlo pero el esta..." le dije un poco aturdido "vivo" escuchamos era Billi.

Al parecer nadie había resultado herido ante la avalancha del señor oscuro de la congelación pues en el ultimo momento cuando iban a ser golpeados jack se hizo super gigante cubriéndolos a todos por esa razón cuando los vampiros de marceline estaban buscándolos entre la nieve los encontraron casi ilesos.

"Bueno que tenemos aquí al parecer derrotaron al señor oscuro pero dejaron muy mal herido al rey helado por suerte aun me quedo un poco de lagrimas de cíclope" al decir eso empapo al rey helado con las lagrimas ocurriendo algo insólito el rey helado empezaba a verse mas humano su nariz se encogió hasta llegar a ser normal se le cayo la barba y su peinado cambiaba de forma todo en el cambiaba de forma, al final quedo como si fuera un humano como yo pero seguía con la piel celeste, comenzaba a despertar ante el asombro de todos.

"papá te encuentras bien" dijo la princesa "Muy bien hija nunca me sentí mejor de hecho comienzo a recordar todo"

Relato del rey helado:

Yo era Simón Petrikov un joven anticuario que vivía en Londres Inglaterra acompañado de mi hermosa prometida Betty quien era una doctora en una de las mas prestigiosas clínicas de londres en el año 2015 vivíamos muy felices en nuestro apartamento en el centro de la ciudad. por las mañanas ella se iba a la clínica en cambio yo me dirigía al museo de historia natural del centro de la ciudad en las noches regresábamos a casa y nos amábamos como unos locos hasta quedar borrachos de amor, nos contábamos todo eramos como una sola persona nos íbamos a casar en 1 mes mi felicidad iba a ser completa aunque el mundo estaba colapsando a mi alrededor.

Un día en el trabajo el director del museo me encargo estudiar una pieza nueva que había sido ayada por un trabajador portuario en escandinavia el hombre se la había llevado a las autoridades competentes pensando que se trataba de algo histórico del país el museo de allá no pudo descubrir mucho acerca de este artefacto y por eso lo habían mandado a londres por mas respuestas para un mejor y mas detallado estudio al cual fui encargado yo.

Para mi investigación empece a grabar un diario debido a la importancia del artefacto:

DÍA 1: Al parecer el extraño artefacto que me encargaron estudiar era una corona parecia hecha esta mañana no tenia ni un solo rasguño , en este primer día de investigación decidí aplicarle una prueba de carbono 14 para saber su antigüedad lo cual nos tomara unos días otra cosa adicional esta echa de oro puro con unas gemas que parecen rubíes tomare una muestra de esta piedra para estar seguro.

DÍA 2 : Mientras espero las pruebas del laboratorio pude ver que la corona es de origen noruego para ser mas preciso parece de las antiguas tribus nórdicas de este país lo mas curioso es que no encuentro ninguna referencia histórica acerca de esta corona.

DÍA 3: La prueba de carbono 14 arrojo como resultado que la corona tiene 5000 años de antigüedad lo cual somo incrementa la duda como hicieron los antiguos vikingos hacer una corona de oro puro que durase tanto tiempo y no tenga ni un solo rasguño ademas el laboratorio me dijo que esas gemas no son rubíes si no que son un mineral desconocido en la actualidad y no solo eso también emite una radiación pero no me dijeron que me puede hacer.

DÍA 4: Sigo sin encontrar referencias históricas así que decidí recurrir a la mitología lo mas curioso de este día es que mi visión a mejorado ya no requiero el uso de mis lentes me cure mágicamente consulte con mi olftalmologo y me dijo que esto es imposible yo tenia un astigmatismo con miopía severa tendría que usar lentes toda mi vida.

DÍA 5: Encontré una imagen de la corona mas bien era un dibujo en uno de los libros mas antiguos que teníamos de mitología nórdica al parecer esta corona le perteneció al dios de los inviernos Uller hijastro del dios Thor cosa que me dejo algo sorprendido pues en el libro decía que dicha corona tenia el poder de ver el futuro dar a su poseedor el poder de controlar los hielos y concederle fuerza física ademas de hacerlo casi inmortal retardando su evegecimiento.

DÍA 6:Hoy Betti vino a visitarme al museo he estado distante últimamente este trabajo me ha absorbido mucho pero su presencia me relajo en eso en modo de juego me puse la corona para decirle seras la reina de este rey ,grave error al instante en que hice esto a mi mente vinieron horribles visiones vi el mudo devastado por una guerra nuclear todos muriendo a mi alrededor incluyendo a mi querida prometida al termino de esas visiones.

DÍA 7: Desde ayer no he visto a mi prometida no se que pude haber echo cuando estaba con la corona y para empeorar las cosas la corona a empezado a hablarme me cuenta los secretos de la nieve de Ooo cosas que no entiendo pero me sigo haciendo fuerte cada día me salud se mejora incluso mi asma se a curado pero he perdido a mi betty ,mi princesa y he espesado a perder mi cordura.

DÍA 8 : Me he vuelto un adicto al poder de la corona siento como me consume y mi cordura parece un vago recuerdo del ayer mi temperatura ha bajado peligrosamente a los 30 grados sigo solo me he encerrado en el museo ya hay rumores de una guerra , han evacuado la ciudad debo ser el ultimo humano en ella.

DÍA 9:Al parecer no era el único humano ayer encontré escondida a una niña en el bestibulo del museo su nombre era Cristal Frost era una niña de no mas de 9 años son el pelo castaño y muy bonita se parecía a mi Betty así que decidí salvarla me contó que sus padres la habían perdido en la evacuación y que se había metido al museo por un pequeño agujero el cual yo tape con prontitud .

DÍA 10:Me he dado cuenta que la corona me salvara genera una radiación que desvía las partículas alfa ,beta y gama las emitidas por la bomba atómica ademas estamos en el sótano del museo la explosión no nos afectara. así que me di cuenta que para salvar a la Cristal tendría que hacerle una corona fui a la sección de princesas para robarme una corona le quite las joyas que tenia y puse fragmentos de la mía, fui donde mi nueva amiguita y le dije "esto es para ti toma" "pero yo no soy una princesa" dijo "claro que lo eres yo soy el rey helado y tu sera mi princesa helada te querré como a mi hija y nunca te perderé" ella me abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos y dijo "seré la princesa helada y tu seras mi querido padre"

DÍA 11 : Hoy llegan las bombas , o mi querida betty ,por que me dejaste , por que , realmente siento mucho si te lastime perdóname tu mi princesa algún día volverás a amarme.

Ese día fue el ultimo que recuerdo como Simón solo tengo un vago recuerdo me veo lanzando hielo de mis manos para evitar el colapse del techo ante la explosión de la bomba.

Fin del relato del rey helado

Bueno yo puedo contarte lo que paso después dijo la princesa

Después de la explosión el techo comenzó a desplomarse encima nuestro yo me puse detrás tuyo y tu papa comenzaste a lanzar hielo de tus manos para parar el colapse cosa que hiciste, la radiación no nos afecto pero a ti papa el poder de la corona te había puesto medio loco pero igual me querías mucho e incluso habías olvidado mi nombre y tu nombre e incluso a betti la que tanto amabas.

Pero por que tu no enloqueciste como el le pregunte

Muy fasil joven héroe la cantidad de mineral que me dio el rey helado fue muy poca lo suficiente como para salvarme, darme sus mismos poderes pero no para dominarme ademas me cambio la piel me la volvió celeste y mi pelo se volvió blanco como la nieve ademas de su inmortalidad esta ultima solo si estaba cerca de el.

Bueno continuando con el relato decidimos congelarnos pues habíamos acabado con la comida que quedaba ademas estábamos atrapados por los escombros de los pisos superiores después de 500 años la radiación la magia de los seres místicos y mágicos combinada con las manipulaciones de los visitantes cambio la conformación terrestre causando terremotos para forjar los actuales continentes de Ooo y Aaa fue hay cuando emergimos en esta tierra helada llena de pinguinos los cuales nos alabaron como realeza a cambio de que generáramos hielo el cual era su alimento preferido así fue como se forjo el reino del hielo, viviamos en armonía con los demás reinos pero un dia fuiste poseído por un horrible demonio transformándote en un monstruo y me encerraste a mi en la celda junto con los demás súbditos hasta que estos héroes nos salvaron a todos.

pero por que tu te ves de 12 años le pregunto jack

Fue por que el tiempo pasa muy lento para mi si estoy cerca de mi padre cuando estoy con el envejezco a la misma velocidad que los vampiros.

"Bueno con todo esto resuelto ya nos vamos nos espera aun dos señores oscuros que vencer" dijo Billi "Puede la princesa acompañarnos sera un buen miembro del equipo lanza hielo de sus manos " le conteste "No claro que no ademas ella tiene que quedarse a cuidar a la gente pinguino" dijo algo molesta marceline "Bueno yo tengo que quedarme a arreglar las cosas con la gente pinguino tengo que reconstruir el reino de hielo después de todo soy su rey pero mi hija si quiere puede acompañarlos quiero que les ayude a vencer a esos monstruos no quiero que mas gente sufra dijo el rey helado" con la apariencia de petrikov "si quiero me gustaría ayudar" dijo la princesa helada"entonces síguenos la aventura nos aguarda" grite , nos despedimos del rey helado y nos fuimos a reunir de vuelta con el ejercito.

Todos nos esperaban y al llegar gritaron "salve a los héroes de Ooo" incluso el hijo mayor del duque flama hizo una reverencia a pesar de ser un engreído, nos volvimos a agrupar y nos dirigimos hacia el reino del fuego para planear el próximo ataque. Íbamos en una carreta que era tirada por jack y ethel arcoiris en la que estábamos Billy, bonnibel cotton candy , marceline, el hijo mayor del duque de flama(quien no quemaba nada por que se puso el hechizo para bajar sus llamas, la princesa helada y yo.

"Buen trabajo a todos ustedes lo hicieron muy bien " dijo bonnibel "no fue nada" dijimos yo y marceline "Todos ustedes trabajaron duro incluso tu hot spott tu padre estará orgulloso de ti dirijiste muy bien a la cabelleria""gracias dijo el avergonzándose un poco "supongo que tu eres la princesa helada no es así tus habilidades serán muy bien aprovechadas" dijo bonibel "si lo soy gracias por tus palabras" dijo la princesa con un poco de timidez.

Al llegar al reino de fuego bonibel recito un super conjuro de protección cubriendo a todos los que no fueran gente de fuego y así pudimos ingresar para darnos con la sorpresa que ya no había duque si no que el hermano menor de hot spott había asesinado a su padre convirtiéndose no en duque si no en el rey flama al ver esto hot spott le ordeno a sus hombres atacar el castillo desatándose una guerra civil pues su hermano también tenia un fuerte ejercito pero con nuestra ayuda inclinamos la balanza hacia nuestro nuevo amigo. en medio de la batalla el logra entrar al castillo con mi ayuda al entrar vimos a su hermano sentado en el trono del duque con una gran corona.

"Maldito como pudiste matar a nuestro padre solo para quedarte con el trono eres una maldita sabandija te extinguiré tan lento y doloroso que desearas jamas haber sido encendido" le dijo hot spott a su hermano.

"Lo hice por que este trono es mio por derecho nunca te perteneció y mi padre planeaba dártelo y yo no me iba a quedar con nada sobre todo ahora que mis hijos se han encendido no lo iba a permitir" dijo el hermano usurpador.

Al decir eso le lanza al príncipe una bola de agua que tenia guardada debajo de su trono en una cubeta pero yo lo impido saltando y recibiendo ese chapuzon por el , no me hizo nada solo me mojo pero a el lo hubiera matado en eso veo otra cubeta y se la paso a hot spott quien había comenzado a luchar con su hermano así fue como el se volvió rey del reino de la flama al extinguir a su hermano con mi ayuda no lo hubiera querido matar pero era necesario al parecer el lich había dominado su mente según nos contó su esposa es por eso que le entregamos e incrustamos una de las joyas del búho cósmico en dicha corona para protegerlo de ese horrible control mental y de la maldición que tenia su reino continuando con este aliado poderoso.

Después de la coronación oficial de hot spott hubo una gran fiesta después de todo los soldados lo merecían y aunque la gente flama era mala por la maldición si su rey no lo ordenaba no eran peligrosos de esta manera pude divertirme con todos mis amigos el rey flama bailaba con su hermosa prometida (madre de la princesa flame y el prince flame) billy bailaba con su hermosa novia la reina bonibel cotton candy, Jack bailaba con ethel arcoiris al parecer ya no le tenia resentimiento por la guerra perro-unicornio, marceline bailaba con uno de los vampiros y finalmente todos estaban bailando muy contentos y felices menos yo estaba buscando a la princesa helada desde que la rescate no habría podido hablar con ella personalmente en eso la encontré mirando las estrellas del cielo nocturno en uno de los balcones del castillo ya había entendido que a marceline no le gustaba yo si no alguien parecido a mi así que con mis 13 años decidí darme una oportunidad de amar nuevamente ademas la princesa helada era de mi edad y casi tan bonita como marceline.

"hola princesa que hace usted aquí tan sola" le dije "miro las estrellas me traen recuerdos de cuando era una humana" me dijo con un tono nostálgico "Se como se siente princesa yo también perdí a mis padres pero la vida no se ha acabado hay que continuar eso hubieran querido yo se lo aseguro" le respondí en eso la princesa se acerca y me vuelve a dar un gran abrazo "gracias por estar hay para mi realmente necesitaba oír esas palabras" me dijo en eso yo también le respondo el abrazo "Princesa nunca la dejare sola siempre estaré ahí para cuidarla y protegerla nunca dude de mi"le dije mientras la abrazaba "Lo dices en serio" me dijo "Con toda la seriedad del mundo lo juro por mi código de héroe"le repondi en eso nos abrazamos mas y mas para luego mirarnos para concluir con un beso este beso fue muy diferente al de marceline en este sentía que la otra persona me amaba tanto como yo a ella nos despegamos después de 5 minutos y le dije "princesa te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi realmente tu curaste mis penas me siento bien al lado tuyo" "yo también te amo Penn te prometo que siempre te amare nunca lo olvides" en eso nos volvimos a besar parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido sin tener que usar mi espada hubiéramos estado toda la vida sin en eso no se escucha "nos atacannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

La vicion fue horrible el reino del fuego era atacado por Marshall lee el señor oscuro de los vampiros y hermano de marceline en conjunto con la Reina Salvaje que era la señora oscura de los licantropos era una fuerza masiva no se podía combatir al parecer el lich decidió terminar nuestras vidas ese día era un ejercito realmente enorme fasilmente 10 veces mas grande que el nuestro los vampiros invadían el cielo mientras que todas las clases de licantropos corrían hacia nosotros no podrán entrar me dije se quemarían en eso los señores oscuros recitaron en conjunto el hechizo de protección uno tan grande que cubrió a todo su enorme ejercito.

"No podremos combatirlos tenemos que evacuar a la gente" dijo Billi "pero no tenemos tiempo" dijo la reina algodón de azúcar"No se preocupen yo puedo detenerlos en el tiempo lo suficiente como para que escapen"les dije "No amor mio no lo hagas te mataran" dijo la princesa helada "Tengo que hacerlo soy un héroe , rey flama saca a tu gente por la puerta trasera y que los ejércitos los resguarden, llévate a la reina algodón de azúcar y la princesa helada" les respondí " nosotros nos encargaremos de la defensa, ademas marceline puede hacer el eclipse y darnos tiempo para escapar no nos verán" "Vamos entonces dijeron Jack, marceline y billi""Reina algodón de azúcar tu ve adelantándote con todos yo tengo algo que hacer" dijo el rey flama corriendo hacia su palacio.

Mientras las torres de seguridad eran destruidas yo me puse en el muro mas alto y concentre todo mi aura logrando parar el tiempo para ellos deteniéndolos, pero esto me consumía el aura de una manera asombrosa en eso Billi ,Jack y marceline me comienzan a dar su aura pudiendo mantener el tiempo un poco mas.

Todos habían logrado escapar en eso pude parar por poco me desmayo todos estábamos muy debilitados y veíamos con horror que todos los monstruos no iban a matar eran demasiados en ese momento marceline concentra el poco aura que le quedaba y logra hacer el eclipse para poder escapar pues nadie nos veía en eso cuando estábamos a punto de salir del reino nos encontramos con el rey flama "Malditos monstruos jajaaa ya veran lo que les pasara por destruir mi reino" en eso jack se hace grande y nos carga a todos diciendo "Pobre rey flama ya se volvió loquito"

Cuando estábamos en una colina cercana al reino del fuego vimos como los monstruos gritaban "No hay nadie, es una trampa , donde están los bocadillos de esta noche el lich nos prometió sangre y carne para nosotros no hay nada en esta ciudad" gritaban desesperados fue hay cuando el rey flama acciono un dispositivo al accionarlo vimos como la ciudad comenzó a brillar como el sol para luego autodestruirse en una llamarada de fuego y lava "Malditos monstruos su estúpido hechizo de protección no servirá de nada la autodestrucción de la ciudad rompe ese hechizo y los calcina con o sin el jajaaaa esa es la ultima linea de defensa del reino de fuego jajjaaaa ahora mueran calcinados monstruos horribles " dijo el rey flama.

Después de ver como moría la mitad del ejercito de Marshall fuimos de vuelta al reino dulce llegamos al amanecer por eso para proteger a marceline de los rayos solares le preste mi gorrito dejando al descubierto mi cabellera rubia y para mas protección entre todos la abrazamos para bloquear al sol.

Una ves en el dulce castillo les contamos de la autodestrucción del reino del fuego y de como habíamos destruido a la mitad del ejercito de los señores oscuros de seguro Marshall estaría molesto

"Si lo estoy y mucho" se escucho por todo el reino en eso vimos como el ejercito restante iba a atacar al dulce reino pero esta ves los señores oscuros iban a la cabeza Marshall de ser un vampiro como marceline se convertía en un horrible monstruo con cuernos y alas en ves de extremidades tenia tentáculos que terminaban en garras afiladisimas tanto como espadas y sus dientes eran tan grandes, blancos y afilados como los de un tiburón en cambio la princesa salvaje paso de ser una reina voluptuosa y hermosa a convertirse en un lobo gigantesco con los ojos rojos como la sangre y dientes afilados como cuchillos.

"Como nos atacan si acaba de amanecer" exclame pero pude darme cuenta que el poder maligno del lich había creado nubes de lluvia tapando el sol " demonios la gente flama no nos ayudara ya no hay mas poción de resistencia al agua tendrán que quedarse adentro protegidos de la lluvia " grito la reina bonibel "Al parecer solo los dulces soldados con los vampiros de marcí son los únicos hombres que nos quedan" exclamo Jack "Verán que eso es mas que suficiente para poder vencer al engreído de mi hermano y a su noviecita" exclamo marcí "Por que no los detienen como en el reino del fuego"dijo la princesa helada"Eso es imposible Penn ha usado casi toda su aura tiene que volver a regenerarse de lo contrario pone en riesgo su energía vital" dijo Bily "Solo nos queda luchar vamos al ataque es hora de aventura" les grite en eso todos me dijeron "hora de aventura" y los soldados se formaron y nos preparamos para el ataque.

los vampiros de marcí en conjunto con los arqueros de bonibel y la princesa helada fueron con los vampiros de Marshall los dulces soldados con Jack Billi y yo fuimos contra los licantropos la batalla era muy desigual aun sin la mitad de su ejercito marshall y sus hombres nos superaban en proporción d como para ponerle una ceresa al pastel no teníamos como refuerzos a la gente flama pero igual hacíamos lo que podíamos.

La princesa helada congelaba a los vampiros y los hacia caer matándolos en el acto a los que quedaban vivos los mataba de hipotermia por su frió, la reyna bonibel era una ametralladora de flechas ademas de que una gran generala indicaba a todos que hacer "Cuiden el flanco derecho" "Avancen, retrocedan" gritaba mientras seguía ametrallando a los vampiros, Marcí luchaba con los suyos contra los suyos sin duda algo triste pero lo hacia con valor sabiendo que hacia esto por una buena causa era una guerrera impotente el bajo-hacha se movía tan rápido que ni se veía. esto pasaba contra los vampiros algo igual pasaba contra los hombres lobos Jack y ethel arcoiris se entrelazaban y estiraban para barrer con todos los hombres lobos dejándolos noqueados en cambio Billi y yo fuimos tras la señora oscura llegamos ante ella era un enorme lobo de menor tamaño que los otros señores oscuros pero mucho mas veloz e inteligente "jajjajaa insectos me los comeré me pregunto a que sabrán" nos dijo mostrando sus colmillos mientras esquivaba nuestros golpes en eso se le une Marshall quien me toma con uno de sus tentáculos y logra morderme el cuello.

RECUERDO DE MARSHALL

Que paso donde estoy estaba a punto de matar a ese niño y de repente estoy aquí, que extraño hay una luz la seguiré ...al parecer es una presa jajajaaa una niña esta de espaldas no tendria ni 6 años y era hermosa con una larga cabellera rubia , me la comeré pensó Marshall(en eso Marshall le da la vuelta para poder ver su rostro e incarle los colmillos) quien eres tu como te llamas (dijo esto Marshall quien se habia dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella era algo que los vampiros llaman impregnacion lo mismo que le paso a marcí con finn en el recuerdo del futuro de Billi)Me llamo fiona respondió la niña "has visto a mis hermanos no los encuentro por favor no me hagas daño"Marshall sintió morirse ante estas palabras y le dijo "No temas no te haré daño te ayudare a buscarlos" dicho esto Marshall subió a la niña a sus hombros y se dirigieron a un túnel con una luz muy brillante ... que pasaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...ajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj... "No te dejare no seras liberado por un estúpido sentimiento como el amor mi poder es mas grande" dijo una sombra que no dejaba salir a Marshall por el túnel en eso trata de volver a dominar a Marshall pero este se resiste en ese momento suelta a fiona un momento y le dice "no seré dominado por ti ayudare a esta niña quieras o no" fue hay que la sombra toma la forma de Marshall y se vuelve en la forma de señor oscuro pero para la buena suerte de Marshall aparece el búho cósmico y le dice" Todo depende de ti marshall lee hijo del gran hudson abadeer si quieres a esta niña y quieres protegerla tendrás que vencer a este monstruo que te domina toma esta es la arma mística de las sombras la hice con forma de bajo supuse que te gustaría como a tu hermana toma esto y vence a este maldito monstruo envíalo a las profundidades de la nocheosfera" dijo esto el búho desapareciendo.

La batalla fue muy dura contra este horrible monstruo pero al final logre concentra mi aura y logre atravesar una gema que tenia en el pecho viendo como se desvanecía en ese momento volví a subir a fiona a mis hombros y entre en ese túnel de luz.

VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD

"Que paso que estoy haciendo" dijo Marshall quien dejo de morderme estaba normal nuevamente pero a su lado apareció una sombra así que el la sello al igual que lo haría marceline al hacer esto los vampiros dejaron de atacar y se detuvieron al ver esto la señora oscura se retiro gritando "oh mi querido Marshall que te hicieron lo pagaran caro" de inmediato los licantropos se retiraron pero yo estaba perdiendo mucha sangre le dije "Buena mordida" y me desmaye frente a todos.

Desperté rodeado de mis amigos quien me miraban preocupados en eso pude ver como marceline quería matar a Marshall con su bajo pero fue detenida por todos pero seguía gritando "Maldito miserable pudiste haberlo matado" no te preocupes marcí la mordida ni siquiera me dolió ademas el no era quien me mordía sino era el señor oscuro"Realmente no quiero que me recuerden por lo que fui ya no quiero ser el rey de los vampiros, marcí dile a todos que tu me mataste, ellos entenderán y tu seras la reina de los vampiros yo me exiliare al continente Aaa donde nadie mas me volverá a ver" dijo Marshall "Espera no te iras hasta que hayamos destruido al lich si no lo haces no aceptare el trono ni tampoco fingiré tu muerte"le dijo marcí un poco triste.

Después de mi recuperación decidimos que era hora de darle el ataque final al lich estaba muy debilitado y con los últimos 4 años de campaña logramos liberar casi todo Ooo y es así que con mis 17 años solo faltaba atacar la fortaleza de este.

Una noche antes de la batalla final estaba con mi prometida la princesa helada que en estos 4 años se había puesto mas hermosa que nunca estaba en su cuarto y me dijo "Mi amor seras padre", y yo me sentí tan feliz que la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y le dije mi amor ahora es cuando todo terminara mañana destruiremos al lich y nuestro hijo y mis hermanos tendrán un buen lugar donde vivir".

Todo había cambiado en estos 4 años ethel arco-iris se volvió la novia de jack pero despues de su ruptura ella se caso con un unicornio llamado Bob arco-iris lo que devasto a jack quien cada ves se le veía menos, Marceline seguía esperando a alguien igual a mi pero aun mantenía su espíritu de lucha su hermano seguía escondido para solo aparecer cuando lo necesitábamos , Hudson abadeer tomo de vuelta el control de la nocheosfera y los mas felices después de mi eran Billi y la reina algodón de azúcar quienes ya se habían casado y tenían a su primera hija la princesa elizabeth sweet candy (madre de la dulce princesa) a quien en su primer cumpleaños el búho cósmico le dio el poder de envejecer lento por los méritos de su padre y su madre.

Lo único malo era que el rey helado había vuelto a enloquecer al parecer el efecto de las lagrimas eran temporales y comenzó con la extraña manía de robar princesas las cuales teníamos que rescatar de ves en cuando teniendo siempre cuidado de no lastimar mucho al anciano rey.

Todo estaba en su sitio y se respiraba calma estaba a punto de tener una vida hermosa con mi prometida mis amigos y todo pero nunca olvidando misión la de asegurar el futuro de mis hermanos todo acabaría mañana.

Preparamos un gran ejercito de todas las criaturas de Ooo liberadas había gente grumosa, gente fruta, gente insecto. vampiros .gente flama ,dulces soldados en fin esta ves el lich tenia las de perder íbamos a la cabeza del colosal ejercito en eso el lich jugo su ultima carta y convoco a un titan de fuego el cual empezó a barrer a nuetro ejercito "jajajaaa ese es mi mas grande súbdito el titan infernal no hay manera de matarlo solo venciéndome a mi grito" el Lich quien estaba en la cima de la torre con la señora oscura de los hombres lobo en eso los hombres lobo y soldados esqueletos empezaron a atacar y el infierno se desato la princesa helada con la ayuda de su padre estaban tratando de contener al titan mientras que la gente fuego los únicos capaces de poder soportar tal calor lo trataban de hacer caer esta operación estaba dirigida por el rey flama los demás trataban de abrir el portón enorme a la fortaleza del Lich mientras que otra parte del ejercito luchaba contra los hombres lobo y los soldados esqueleto.

Lograron hacer una brecha en la puerta y logramos entrar marceline, billi, jack,marshall y yo una ves adentro subimos por las escaleras de la torre en eso llegamos a un cuarto donde estaba la señora oscura de los licantropos no fue rival para nuestros ataques combinados y así fue como logramos destruir su gema y volver a todos a la normalidad grave error.

"jajajaja gracias muchas gracias ahora se ha roto el sello que pusiste sobre mi ,hermano jajajaaaa tus patéticos destinados no podrán contra mi recuerda nuestro trato" empezó a reírse como un loco cuando nos vio llegar a la cima de la torre "De que estas hablando demonio" le dijo Billi "Que acaso no lo entienden por que creen que necesitaba a los señores oscuros para que hagan el trabajo por mi ehh era por que cuando yo surgí tenia el poder de matarlos a todos pero el tonto de mi hermano el gran búho cósmico uso casi toda su aura para sellarme pero yo en el ultimo momento logre separar su sello en los señores oscuros por cada ves que se decidieron de uno debilitaban el sello de mi hermano" "mientes monstruo te acabaremos " dijo marceline "jajjaaa por que no le preguntas tu misma niña" dijo el lich en eso el búho cósmico apareció entre las nubes diciendo" Es verdad lo lamento aun pueden vencerlo""jajaja eres muy diminuto"al decir esto el lich ataca al búho cósmico con una velocidad tremenda haciendo que se desplome.

En el suelo el búho cósmico perdiendo su brillo logra decir"el les tiene mas miedo que ustedes a el" en eso el brillo del desparece haciéndonos entrar en acción le atacamos con todo lo que podíamos lo esquivaba y nos devolvía el ataque 10 veces aumentado, estábamos sumamente cansados nuestras auras casi agotadas en eso nos da un golpe con una llamarada verde dejando a todos inconscientes menos a mi quien me pare a duras penas usando mi espada como bastón"así que tu eres el ultimo humano jajaaa siglos atrás me divertí con tu especie haciéndolos pelear y matarse entre ellos me sorprende que aun quedes tu pero descuida te reuniré con ellos" dijo el monstruo tomándome del cuello estaba apunto de atravesarme con mi propia espada cuando en eso "noooooooooo mi amor"la princesa helada se interpone y resulta gravemente herida por mi propia espada en eso el lich me suelta y veo ami amada con mi espada clavada en el vientre "jajajaaa tontos mortales ustedes y sus sentimientos de sacrificio y amor ajajjaa mira a donde los han llevado" se burlo el lich "mi amor no me dejes quédate conmigo y nuestro hijo"empece a llorar "Lamento no poder casarme contigo mi amor te esperare en la otra vida" me dijo mi amada.

En eso el brillo de nuestras armas místicas comenzó a parecerse al del sol y todos se ponían de pie , incluso el búho cósmico recuperaba su esplendor y se elevaba "que esta ocurriendo malditos mortales que me han hecho" en eso pude ver como el búho cósmico le arrancaba sus poderes al lich y los sellaba en un pozo dejando al lich muy reducido en fuerza quedando solo como una calavera con la piel pegada al cuerpo envuelta en una capucha y con unos cuernos de cabra "no como pudieron anular mis poderes malditos""el sacrificio recuerdas la princesa helada se sacrifico por amor esa era tu debilidad la que anulo tus poderes ahora eres solo un espectro eres la sombra de lo que fuiste ahora seras sellado"dijo el búho cósmico.

Todos juntamos nuestras armas y nuestra aura para concentrarnos en el en eso sale un has blanco de nosotros y ataca al lich impulsándolo hasta el dulce reino donde se encontraba un gran árbol y allí el lich comenzó a fosilizarse en ámbar.

Una ves el lich capturado fui donde mi princesa no respiraba el búho cósmico dijo "lamentablemente en premio a tus valiosas acciones puedo volver a la vida a tu hijo o a tu prometida pero no a ambos""Salva a mi prometida por favor búho cósmico"en eso mi amada logra despertar y me da un fuerte abrazo"mi amor es un milagro estoy viva ahora seremos felices con nuestro hijo"me dijo muy feliz"no lo lamento mi amor no pude salvarlos a ambos perdóname" en eso vi como mi princesa enloquecía por haber perdido a nuestro hijo y era poseída por el poder de su corona "Nunca mas me vuelvas a buscar debiste salvar a nuestro hijo no a mi " diciendo esto se marcho.

Me puse de rodillas estaba llorando quería arrancarme el corazón con mi propia espada tanto luchar, tanto pelear para nada mi amor se había ido y mi hijo igual , en eso todos me reconfortaron y me abrazaron "Penn es momento de irnos te están esperando no lo recuerdas"me dijo el búho cósmico "en ese momento me despedí de todos mis amigos con un fuerte abrazo gritando hora de aventura me dijeron "jamas te olvidaremos no nos olvides búscanos en 200 años " me dijeron "puedo ir yo también" dijo Jack "El amor de mi vida me dejo , lo único que me mantenía vivo era perseguir al lich ya no hay nada que me ata a esta tierra"exclamo jack "Eres bienvenido de ahora en adelante ya no seras el perro de Billi ahora seras el lobo de Penn" al decir esto el búho cósmico había matado a Jack dejando solo los huesos y con su alma y aura creo un lobo de color azul.

Así fue que yo y mi lobo nuevo a quien decidí llamar foxx nos subimos en el búho cósmico despidiéndonos de todos nuestros amigos.

Antes de ir al futuro el Búho cósmico nos llevo a un plano fuera de la realidad para aumentar nuestras capacidades para que la próxima ves destruyamos al lich de forma definitiva pues estaríamos con los 8 destinados estuvimos hay durante 7 años de esta manera yo y foxx desarrollamos habilidades increíbles fue así que en mi cumpleaños numero 24 el búho cósmico nos permitió ir al futuro.

Llegue al futuro con foxx a mi lado y pude ver que mi lucha había tenido sentido el futuro era hermoso muy verdes pastizales cubrían toda una pradera y a lo lejos pude ver gente fruta disfrutando de la playa el cielo era hermoso y no se respiraba maldad alguna este era el futuro perfecto para mis hermanos antes de ir a buscarlos trate de hallar a billi para que me conduciera por este nuevo Ooo pero me perdí todo había cambiado en 200 años pero había algo familiar pude ver a lo lejos un artefacto cubierto por maleza era mi capsula del tiempo eso me suponía que la cueva del papa de Billi estaba cerca así que le ordene a foxx que se estirara y me elevara para poder ver el panorama y era la cueva no podía equivocarme era la misma cueva en la cual estaría por primera ves hace 200 años en eso entre estaba abierta la puerta y todo estaba exactamente igual.

Escuche un ruido y quise sorprender a Billi así que yo y Foxx nos escondimos en el techo y para mi sorpresa el que entraba eras tu no pude evitar querer pelear contigo quería probar mis habilidades y las tuyas pude ver que tenias un perro mágico así que le ordene a Foxx que lo noqueara un rato para que no interfiriera y asi fue como todo sucedió mi hermanito.

Fin de la Retrospeccion

"Ahora que te encontré y ya sabes todo tenemos que encontrar a Fiona" dijo penn "Cielos hermano tu si que has tenido aventuras pero tienes razón tenemos que buscar a mi hermana" dijo Finn en eso "auuu mi cabeza que fue lo que paso" dijo jake "lo lamento no quise herirte amigo " dijo Foxx "Hermano larga historia después te la cuento vamos tenemos que buscar a mi hermana"dijo finn

Buneo fin de este capitulo el proximo episodio se llamara busqueda y las parejas seran FIOLEE FINFLAME Y FINCELINE espero que lo disfruten y dejen review jajajaa si es que quieren que se haga rápido si no me demorare


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno de nuevo gracias por los 800 views y 11 reviews cabe decirles que en mi fic no va a tener parejas estables así que los finceline ,finbubble, finflame y lo mismo con fiolee, estarán rotando debido a que pienso hacer muchos capítulos mas probando con cada una hasta que al final se quede con en uno pero todavía falta mucho así que mis amigos si les gusta una pareja o no ,no se desesperen porque no es la final de esta manera todos verán a su pareja preferida ademas de que yo no me decido jajajajaa sin mas preámbulo acá esta el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 6: Búsqueda

"Penn se me olvidaba decirte una ultima pregunta por que nadie te recordaba ademas donde esta mi hermana" Dijo Finn "Bueno lo que paso es que justo antes de irme con Foxx en el búho cósmico, el lich en venganza por aprisionarlo en el ámbar uso el poco poder que le quedaba para borrarle la memoria a todos los seres de Ooo y Aaa borrando los horrores de su guerra, la memoria se perdió de todos bueno casi los únicos que la mantuvieron fueron los destinados junto con la reina algodón de azúcar , el rey flama y Ethel arco iris ,te sorprenderás como supe de ti y como te reconocí de inmediato fue por que el búho cósmico me enseño a comunicarme por los sueños gracias a esto pude contactar al billi de ahora y charlábamos acerca tuyo me contó todo de como el vio cuando caías en el continente Ooo pero por desgracia tu hermana caía en el otro continente Aaa y de como cuando el iba a rescatarte fuiste encontrado por una pareja de perros mágicos que se notaba que te querían mucho y trataron como un igual, le debes mucho a Billi el y el padre de tu perro mágico eran buenos amigos de hecho fue idea de Billi y josue el construir ese calabozo en donde encontraste esa espada y no es cualquier espada es de hecho un arma mística" Dijo Penn mientras salían de la cueva con Foxx, Jake y Billi con dirección hacia el dulce reino seguro la dulce princesa tendría un mapa para cruzar a Aaa.

"En serio" grito finn emocionado "si no es así Billi" dijo Penn "Claro que si, un día cuando estaba con el padre de Jake construyendo ese calabozo vimos a un viejo amigo bajar de los cielos era el búho cósmico quien nos entrego el arma mística para ti nos dijo que se llamaba la espada sangrienta del búho cósmico pero que para estar completa necesitaba sangre de demonio fue hay que tu padre adoptivo quien te quería mucho me dejo cuidando a ti y a jake para internarse en lo mas profundo de la nocheosfera arrancando la sangre de un demonio para juntarla con la espada completándola"dijo Billi "Rayos nuestro padre era un héroe" dijo Jake muy orgulloso. "Claro que lo era ademas los quería mucho"dijo Billi.

"Como conociste a mi padre"dijo Jake "Bueno después de ser el rey del dulce reino por muchos años y ver como mi linda Elizabeth sweet candy después de la muerte de su madre el amor de mi vida ella asumío el trono así que decidí marcharme tenia que encontrar la forma de vivir lo suficiente para la llegada de Finn Y Fiona estaba muy anciano pero no era inmortal y así fue como encontré un antiguo hechizo de paralización en sueño el cual detenía detenía tu edad por siglos incluso mientras tu dormías ,mi linda elizabeth lo encontró para mi era una gran científica y todo eso de esta manera dormí durante 200 años despertando el día que los hermanos de Penn iban a llegar al despertar como ya escuchaste vi a tus padres recogiendo a finn se veían tan felices los tres que no me atreví a quitarles a finn solo los seguí a su casa cuando llegue hable con tu padre le conté quien era ese niño y lo importante que seria en el futuro y el me dijo "Lo cuidare como si fuera mi hijo no tienes por que preocuparte yo y mi esposa margarett no le diremos la verdad hasta que este listo lo prepararemos para los tiempos oscuros que se avecinan" me dijeron cosa que me dejo muy tranquilo ademas me cayo bien tu padre y nos hicimos buenos amigos le encantaba que le contara mis crónicas de guerra y yo me divertía ver como un perro mágico era el nuevo héroe de Ooo, Josue era mago y guerrero en ausencia de todos nosotros el mantenía las cosas en orden a lado de tu amorosa madre que hacia los mejores filetes que te puedas imaginar"dijo Billi

"oye hermano como conocías a Foxx recuerdo que dijiste su nombre antes de desmayarte" dijo Finn "Bueno hermanito el en su vida pasada era Jack un perro mágico igual a mi , el fue el primer amor de mi querida suegrita esto me lo contó un día mi amada arco iris"dijo Jake "Bueno hermano cuéntame lo que esta sucediendo" volvió a decir Jake "Bueno lo que esta pasando es esto ...(Finn le cuenta todo el relato de penn de los señores oscuros, el lich,el rey helado en fin todoooooooo) dijo finn

"Hermano valla que eso si que fue una aventura ademas eso significa que marceline te ama "dijo Jake algo asombrado cosa que también escucho Penn poniéndose un poco incomodo"jajajaaa no puedo creer que mi primer amor haya sido frustrado por mi hermano menor jjjaajjaa rayos si hubiera venido con 12 años de seguro te hubiera golpeado" grito penn al escuchar esto poniendo muy sonrojado a Finn quien dijo "Hermano tranquilo yo ya tengo novia es la hija de tu antiguo amigo el rey flama ademas yo también sufrí de esas horribles palabras MUY JOVEN por alguien a quien yo amaba de hecho era la nieta de BIlli" dijo Finn un poco exaltado y muy avergonzado al escuchar esto Billi exclama "Demonios de tal palo tal astilla siempre molestando a las mayores tu Penn a marceline quien era casi 800 años mayor que tu y tu Finn molestando a mi querida nieta 6 años mayor que tu jajajaa"En eso Jake dice "Foxx si tu no hubieras roto con mi suegrita no se hubiera casado con mi suegrito y la linda madre de mis hijos no hubiera nacido no es eso raro" dijo Jake algo burlón "te enseñare algo gracioso idiota" grito Foxx mientras se hacia gigante definitivamente jake se paso de tono con esa broma en eso todos nuestros héroes logran detenerlos antes del enfrentamiento.

"Que rayos les pasa acaso están locos, no pueden comportarse como adultos" dijo Billi muy molesto "dile a ese tonto que se quiso pasar de listo conmigo" dijo Foxx con lagrimas en los ojos por hacerle recordar al amor de su vida "hey amigo lo siento no fue mi intención, pero no deberías explotar de esa manera" dijo Jake un poco mas calmado una ves calmados los humos llegaron al dulce reino hay los esperaban la dulce princesa y la princesa flama.

"Abuelito no te he visto en muchos años abuelito que bueno que vienes a visitarme" dijo la dulce princesa quien se tiro encima de Billi con mucho cariño haciéndolo caer en el pasto. "yo también te extrañe nietecita" dijo Billi tumbado en el pasto. "hola amor como estas"dijo la princesa flame que se abalanzo sobre finn haciendolo caer pero ya no lo quemaba por que en un acto de buena fe la princesa dulce después de superar su crisis de celos por Finn y la princesa flame desarrollo la pócima de su abuela la cual disminuía el calor emitido por la gente fuego al punto que no quemaba ademas gracias a esto el núcleo elemental de la princesa flame al recibir el beso hacia que ella se caliente pero no al punto de destruir el mundo así que ahora podía besar a su novio pero propinándole un poco de dolor si la besaba mucho tiempo.

"Hola a todos yo soy el hermano mayor de Finn y este es mi lobo magico Foxx" dijo penn un poco ignorado por las damas que seguían con lo suyo "hola soy la princesa dulce pero puedes llamarme Bonibel " "y yo la princesa flama pero puedes llamarme estrella ""Valla eres igual de hermosa que tu abuela solo que tu pelo no es de algodón de azúcar es de chicle" dijo sorprendido penn "y veo que tu eres la hija del rey flama un gran amigo mio al parecer enredaste la belleza de tu madre" al escuchar estas palabras las dos jóvenes se sonrojaron provocando los celos de Billi y Finn " Mi nieta no puede ser tu novia eres muy mayor para ella " dijo Billi "Hermano no le vuelvas a hacer ojitos a mi flamita lo oyes bien" dijo finn apunto de desenvainar su espada "hermano no haría eso si fuera tu ademas no hice nada malo tu princesa es muy niña para mi jajaaa descuida"dijo un poco sorprendido Penn.

Después de solucionar sus problemas Penn dijo el por que de su visita "Necesito que nos lleves al continente Aaa tengo que ver a mi hermana y asegurarme que este bien" "Bueno lo haría si pudiera pero ese continente esta en la otra cara de la tierra tendrías que viajar por el océano durante 1 año para llegar aun así es difícil pues a medio camino hay tormentas y remolinos lo que definitivamente te haría naufragar "dijo la dulce princesa.

"Esperen se me ocurrió una idea marceline ella debe saber como llegar sin tener que cruzar el océano" dijo Finn "como es eso posible" dijo Jake "Bueno en la historia que nos contó mi hermano marceline ocupo el lugar de su hermano como reina de los vampiros al fingir su muerte y luego de la derrota del lich el dijo que se exiliaria en Aaa asi que es posible que ella sepa como llegar" dijo Finn muy entusiasmado en eso todos deciden acompañar a Penn y se deciden ir a la casa de marceline.

En el camino Finn le cuenta a penn lo que paso con el lich "Hermano por culpa mía el lich salio de la pricion donde lo dejaron al salir quiso recuperar sus poderes pero la dulce princesa me dio el guantelete de Billy para perseguirlo hay fue cuando el rompió el arma legendaria pero logre detenerlo con el amor que sentía en ese entonces por bonibel pero por la culpa del rey helado el logro sobrevivir metiéndose en la dulce princesa ocasionando que se vuelva un monstruo el cual logramos vencer logrando también salvarla desde entonces no he visto al lich""tonto no te culpes por eso el lich tenia que ser liberado de todos modos para ser destruido definitivamente con respecto al guantelete ese no era el real" "verdad billi" dijo Penn "pues claro que no las armas místicas no pueden ser destruidas por el lich lo que el destruyo fue una copia que le di a mi nietecita el día de su primer cumpleaños por si alguna ves necesitaba defenderse el original siempre lo tuve yo todo sera muy fasil siempre y cuando el lich no consiga el enquiridion" dijo Billi mientras nuestros héroes charlaban de cosas heroicas jakey foxx le contaban a las chicas todo lo que estaba sucediendo"Cielos eso explica muchas cosas al parecer cuando yo estaba celosa de ti flame hay alguien mas que lo estaba rayos era un cuadrado amoroso " dijo Bonibel algo exaltada "a que te refieres " dijo la princesa flame "no te das cuenta a marceline siempre le ha gustado finn y no cualquier gusto lo que nos acaban de contar me hace pensar de que ella no va a parar hasta quitarte a tu finn" volvio a decir la dulce princesa "Que puedo hacer no quiero perderlo" dijo triste la princesa flame "bueno entonces no dejes que se le acerque mucho y trata de hablar con ella dile que es tuyo y que no podrá quitármelo" dijo la princesa dulce "A que te refieres con quitármelo el es mio no tuyo " dijo la princesa flame "Disculpa me confundí quise decir quitártelo"dijo nerviosa la dulce princesa.

Si bien la dulce princesa había superado la crisis de celos aun sentía fuertes sentimientos por fin sobre todo ahora que solo los separaban 3 años de edad es por eso que quiso unir fuerzas con la actual novia de finn para así combatir a la gran amenaza que le representaba la mejor amiga de su amado la hermosa vampiresa.

Llegaron a la casa de marceline , ella estaba tocando su bajo cuando en eso alguien toca su puerta"ya voy esperen" cuando en eso abre "oh glob eres tu creí que nunca te volvería a ver"dijo marceline sorprendida y abrazando a su viejo amigo de armas "veo que estas mas maduro que nunca"dijo marceline de manera muy coqueta a Penn lo que alegro mucho a las chicas pero hizo sentir un poco mal a Finn "tu estas mas hermosa que nunca mi querida amiga"contesto Penn "Tonto no te confundas jajajaa recuerda que yo no soy tu reinita helada" dijo marceline en tono burlon "si lo recuerdo marci jajjaaa te gustan mas niños " dijo Penn en eso marci se pone roja al darse cuenta de que sabían su secreto y le tira una cachetada a penn que lo tumba en el suelo "jajaaa nunca cambias verdad sigues siendo la misma ruda vampira patea traseros que conozco"dijo penn sobándose el cachete aun en el suelo "y tu sigues siendo el mismo idiota atolondrado que tanto extrañe viejo amigo jaaa" dijo marceline un poco mas calmada "Bueno marceline no vinimos por fresas sabes vengo a pedirte que me lleves a Aaa tengo que ver a mi hermana" dijo penn un poco mas serio.

"Como supones que te llevare no tengo barco" dijo marceline "marceline es en serio tu sabes como llegar después de todo como hubiera hecho Marshall lee para ir sin tu ayuda" dijo penn "bueno me atrapaste, se como llegar sin tener que morir ahogado" dijo marceline."tienen que cruzar un viejo portal que esta al final de esta cueva los transportara a Aaa en un segundo, yo los acompañare quiero ver que esta haciendo el tonto de marshall no lo he visto desde la derrota del lich "

Llegamos al portal era grande con incrustaciones del mineral de la corona del rey helado y tenia una inscripción pase solo si su corazón es puro en eso marceline los detiene "esta es la parte fea del viaje" en eso dice "solo podrán pasar diciendo una verdad acerca de lo que la puerta escoja si mienten y pasan la puerta los matara" yo seré el primero estoy viejo puedo morir si es necesario" dijo billi "no abuelo no lo hagas" dijo la dulce princesa muy tarde Billi se paro frente a la puerta la cual empezó a preguntar "alguna ves dudaste del búho cósmico" en eso el responde"Si cuando era joven y el no acudió a mi llamada pensé que me había abandonado y mi lucha no tenia sentido" "puedes pasar" dijo la puerta. en eso Billi entra en el portal , la siguiente en pasar fue bonnibel "Darias la vida por proteger a la dulce gente" en eso contesta "Si amo mucho mi reino y a mis súbditos"" puedes pasar" se escucho". el siguiente en ser probado por la puerta fue Foxx "Envidias a jake por su amor con la unicornia" en eso reponde "no yo logre superar la perdida de mi amor y si golpee a jake fue por que sentí que se burlo de mi" "puedes pasar" se escucho. enseguida fue la princesa flama "quien es la persona a quien tu mas amas" "A mi héroe finn con todo el corazón me extinguiría por el " "puedes pasar" al escuchar esto finn se sintió muy feliz pues el amor de flame era verdadero pero marceline se entristeció al punto de botar una lagrima le siguiente fue Jake "dejarías las aventuras por tus hijos" "No no podría escoger entre ambas partes de mi mis hijos serian mi aventura "dijo muy decidido jake "puedes pasar"los únicos que quedaban era marceline, finn y penn.

En eso penn le dice "marceline dile la verdad ahora a Finn dile que lo amaste desde siempre que el era el chico del que hablabas que era igual a mi pero con ropa diferente tienes que hacerlo si no lo haces la puerta podría preguntarte eso y matarte tu sabes que si te mata no podremos matar al lich tienes que hacerlo" marceline no podía creer lo que escuchaba como era posible que penn este diciendo su secreto delante de su amado "Tienes razón" dijo marceline soltando unas cuantas lagrimas y con un gran respiro dijo "Finn te ame desde la primera ves que te vi en la vicion de Billi no sabia tu nombre pero te amaba, eras la razón por la cual pelee con tanto fervor en la guerra contra el lich quería vivir para poderte conocer es por eso que cuando la guerra termino deambule sin rumbo por todo Ooo tal como te conté la primera ves que nos conocimos era por que te andaba buscando y cuando te encontré eras solo un niño de 12 años al igual que penn pero pasamos muchos momentos juntos me has salvado tantas veces y me has ayudado tanto ahora que tienes 15 ya no podía aguantar mas tenia que decirte lo que sentía y de como me hacías sufrir cuando me decías que te gustaba la dulce princesa y ahora me sigues lastimando siendo el novio de la princesa flama" dijo esto marceline dejando a Finn con el cerebro revuelto de ideas solo alcanzo a preguntarle "pero me dijiste que solo me querías como amigo recuerdas la ves del cine ese día me aclaraste las cosas cuando empezaba a sentir algo por ti" dijo con tristeza finn " Lo lamento nunca fui buena para expresar mis emociones lamento si te hice sufrir antes pero ahora te digo con toda la fuerza de mi vida inmortal te amo" al decir esto marceline entre llantos se abalanza sobre finn y le da un beso.

Se besaron durante mas de 10 minutos tanto fue que Penn pensó que se habían desmayado ya iba a despegarlos cuando en eso ve que se movían y se alejaron para que finn alcance a decir "Marceline no se si te amo pero la flame princess es mi novia y la amo tengo que respetarla espero que me entiendas si tan solo me hubieras dado una señal hubiera luchado por ti pero nunca me la diste lo lamento la única que siempre me quiso como soy fue ella tengo que respetarla" diciendo esto finn se va enfrente a la puerta "A quien amas por ahora " "A la princesa de flama " dijo Finn con lagrimas en los ojos "puedes pasar" se volvió a escuchar y fin desapareció en el portal.

"Marceline realmente tanto amaste a mi hermano ahora entiendo por que me rechazaste cuando era un niño" dijo penn levantando a marceline quien lloraba de rodillas "Lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi aura"dijo marceline "Si su destino es estar juntos lo estarán no llores vieja amiga veras que seras la novia de mi hermanito ya lo veras"dijo penn tratando de consolar a marceline "Ademas eres la reina de los vampiros por glob que crees que te diría tu padre o Marshall si te verían así"dijo penn "Tienes razón todo se solucionara las lagrimas nunca han solucionado nada"dijo marceline reponiéndose "Esa es la marcí que conozco vamos entonces" el siguiente fue penn "Viniste al futuro solo para ver a tus hermanos" "No vine por alguien mas" contesto penn "puedes pasar" se escucho la ultima fue marceline "Serias mala contar de tener a finn de regreso a ti " "Si lo haría mil veces contal de que finn sea mio" dijo marceline pero nadie la oyó" puedes pasar".

Todos llegaron a Aaa y se dispusieron buscar a fiona.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE Ooo

"Oso me has servido bien te prometo hacerte un señor oscuro cuando vuelva a tener mis poderes gracias al enquiridion nadie se volverá a burlar de ti mi amigo jajajajajajaaa ya veran lo que les espera por encerrarme en este miserable caracol jajaa ni el amor podrá salvarlos esta ves.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi fic a los finceline les digo no se desanimen luego habra su turno y a los finflame no canten victoria a un jajaaa buneo espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviws mis amigos

El proximo capitulo se llamara Encuentro


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por los 1000 views a todos y también por los 13 reviews se los agradezco mis amigos cabe decir que este es el final de esta temporada el siguiente se llamara Héroes de Ooo: Crónica 2 El Regreso bueno si nada mas que decir presentare el capitulo final.

Capitulo 7: Encuentro

Marceline entro en el portal para encontrarse con todos sus amigos en eso les dice "Bienvenidos al continente Aaa", todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el parecido con su continente era asombroso pero sin duda algo los dejo boquiabiertos a todos, había una casa del árbol idéntica a la de Finn la pudieron divisar en una pradera a lo lejos fue en ese momento en el que decidieron dirigirse allí para tratar de encontrar información acerca de Fiona, mientras caminaban la princesa de flama y la dulce princesa se acercaron a Marceline para hablarle acerca de Finn "No tengo nada en contra tuyo pero ya sabemos que has estado enamorado de mi novio desde siempre así que puedes olvidarte de el por qué no permitiré que me lo quites" dijo la princesa de flama "jajajaja así que ya lo sabes veo que la chiclosa se a hecho amiga tuya, valla Bonnibel hasta adonde a llegado tu amor por Finn al punto de que te alias con la flamita en mi contra por que no le eres sincera y le dices que yo no soy la única interesada en quitarle el novio o a caso quieres que le cuente de como lloraste cuando se dieron su primer beso o de como casi haces la formula de la lluvia perpetua contar de solo matarla y tener de vuelta a Finn a tu lado"dijo marceline aun dolida por el incidente en la cueva."De que está hablando dulce princesa, pensé que ya lo habías superado , pensé que de veras querías arreglar las cosas conmigo y ser mi amiga, cómo pudiste si fuiste tu la que permitió que mi relación con Finn prospere al darme la pócima de tu abuela para calmar el calor de mi núcleo elemental creí que eras mi amiga" dijo la princesa flama a punto de llorar al sentirse traicionada"Si quiero ser tu amiga pero aun tengo fuertes sentimientos por el he tratado de olvidarle pero no puedo se que fue mi culpa alejarlo de mi pero aun lo amo más que nunca y estoy dispuesta a tratar por todos los medios disponibles de recuperar lo , lo siento no es nada personal"dijo la princesa dulce con tristeza pero decidida a recuperar el amor de su héroe "Entonces esta de mas decir que esto es la guerra señoritas" dijo marceline con un tono desafiante "Esto es guerra" contestaron las chicas al unisonó "Perderán el tiempo el solo me ama a mi yo soy su novia en cambio ustedes solo son un triste pasado de dolor para el "dijo burlándose la princesa flama "Yo fui su primer amor, fue conmigo con quien se dio su primer beso me tuvo tanto amor que pudo detener al lich la primera vez en cambio nunca se ha besado contigo vampirita "dijo la dulce princesa muy segura de sí misma "Eso es lo que tú crees chiclosa" dijo marceline desafiante la pelea hubiera seguido hasta mayores proporciones si en eso no se dan cuenta que ya habían llegado a esa extraña pero familiar casa del árbol.

"Wau hermanito pero si es igual a nuestra casa del árbol" dijo Jake "tienes razón mi bro pero esperemos que alguien aquí tenga alguna información de mi hermana" dijo Finn entusiasmado "Yo tocare primero si no les molesta chicos" dijo Penn en eso toca la puerta para ser recibido por un gata mágica "eh hola quienes son ustedes, que quieren" dijo la pequeña gatita "disculpa estamos buscando a una chica humana, rubia igual que yo debe tener 15 o quizá 16 años ademas responde al nombre de Fiona" dijo penn "Para que buscan a mi hermana" dijo la gata sorprendida en eso alguien mas sale "Cake por que te demoras tanto no puedo empezar a comerme mi burrito de todo sin ti"dijo una chica que salia a la puerta "Fiona eres tu"grito penn emocionado abrazando a la chica con el gorrito de conejo pero desgraciadamente esto sorprendió a Fiona y Cake quienes lo tomaron como señal de ataque y entre las dos le dieron una bofetada al emocionado hermano mayor que lo tumbo en el piso"Cielos por que hicieron eso " dijo Finn quien ayudaba a levantar a penn ante la sorpresa de todos los demás"Quien rayos son ustedes y por que saben mi nombre díganlo ahora o les juro por glob que los atravesare con mi espada"dijo Fiona muy sorprendida"Niña tonta no reconoces a tu familia cuando la ves" dijo Billi un poco fastidiado por el repentino ataque"déjalas al parecer quieren jugar un poco, después de todo tengo que probar sus habilidades y comprobar su pureza no lo creen"dijo penn con una gran sonrisa en los labios en eso el grita Foxx haciendo lo mismo que hizo con jake pero esta ves con cake quien también cayo inconsciente ante el ataque sorpresa de ese lobo "Mis amigos les ruego no interferir esto sera muy divertido" dijo Penn "Te molesta si interfiero mi hermano, después de todo quiero mi revancha ademas hasta ahora no me has dicho el poder de la espada sangrienta del búho cósmico"dijo finn desembainando su espada "Para nada mi hermano, esto sera muy divertido con respecto a tu espada trata de concentrar tu aura y lograras moverte tan rápido como yo ademas de generar una onda de aura sangrienta que causa mucho daño" dijo penn desfundando su espada "Los matare por lo que le hicieron a Cake" grito Fiona "oh se me olvidaba antes de comenzar te traje un regalo del búho cósmico mi hermanita , esta es la espada celestial del búho cósmico trata de concentrar tu aura y lograras moverte en el tiempo como nosotros ademas de generar un campo de fuerza invulnerable" al decir eso le entrega el arma mística a Fiona cuando ella la tuvo en sus manos pudo ver que era una espada azul con blanco en la empuñadura estaba formada por alas como las de ángeles y en el centro de la empuñadura tenia una gran gema azul "Gracias por la espada extraño veras como los matare en un segundo con ella, debieron pensarlos dos veces antes de meterse con la hermana de la mas grande heroína de Aaa"dijo decidida Fiona al pronunciar esas palabras se lanza contra sus hermanos al parecer finn y ella aprendían rápido puesto que pudieron usar sus auras y moverse en el tiempo a la misma velocidad que Penn.

La batalla era épica todos estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades de los hermanos humanos los tres estaban muy parejos o la menos eso era lo que parecía puesto que no los podían ver mucho se movían a la velocidad de la luz solo podían escuchar el choque de sus espadas y las efímeras imágenes de cuando paraban por segundos en los que se veía a Finn con Fiona contra Penn o en viceversa, la batalla no duro mucho puesto que los hermanos menores no tenían tanto control en el aura como penn quien había entrenado 7 años con Foxx recibiendo las enseñanzas del búho cósmico así que se les acabo el aura y las energías terminando tendidos en el suelo en cambio para Penn eso había sido un buen calentamiento "ya se cansaron hermanitos, rayos justo cuando se ponía interesante por glob estuvieron muy bien para ser la primera ves que combaten usando el aura" dijo Penn muy contento por probar las habilidades de sus hermanos "Con respecto a ti señorita has perdido el combate me dejaras explicarte lo que esta pasando tu código de heroína te lo exige no es así" dijo penn con un tono burlón "Bueno es cierto me has vencido esta bien escuchare lo que tienes que decir" dijo Fiona un poco apenada "Bueno veras todo comenzó así... (Penn le cuenta todo el relato que le contó a Finn ademas también le cuenta de como llegaron ahí ) " dijo penn "Bueno eso si que explica la situación así que tu eres mi hermano mayor Penn y tu mi hermano menor Finn y ellos son tus amigos ademas me necesitan para vencer al lich valla este si que es un día raro"dijo Fiona aun terminando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado y aun no podía creerlo en eso Cake también despierta pero su hermana la calma y le cuenta lo sucedido.

"Querida Fiona no sabes cuanto he esperado este día en el que nos reencontráramos y me aseguraba de que estén bien al fin puedo cumplir la promesa a nuestros difuntos padres se que estén donde estén estarían felices en ver en lo que nos hemos convertido y en ver los fuerte que somos"dijo Penn abrazando a sus hermanos y derramando algunas lagrimas de felicidad por ver cumplida la promesa que les hizo a sus padres en eso ellos le responden"Hermano no volveremos a dejarte de ahora en adelante seremos una familia de nuevo sabemos lo que has pasado por nosotros y te lo agradecemos" dijeron juntos Fiona y Finn "Hermana cuéntanos como lograste sobrevivir si tan solo eras un bebe cuando llegaste"dijo finn con curiosidad.

Bueno realmente no lo recuerdo bien pero lo que me contaron mis padres adoptivos fue que me encontraron en un bosque cuando solo era una bebita, los padres de cake fueron los que me salvaron llevándome a su casa , queriéndome como una hija mas, crecí muy feliz en compañía de mi nueva familia pero todo cambio un funesto día en el que unos trolls quisieron secuestrarme para comerme pero mis padres lo impidieron luchando hasta la muerte por mi, lograron acabar con ellos pero lamentablemente estaban muy heridos y murieron protegiedonos ese día jure que nadie mas seria oprimido por la maldad por que yo seré su heroína donde haya un desvalido o un monstruo con quien pelear yo estaré allí acudiré al llamado siempre al decir ese juramento del cielo bajo el búho cósmico y me dijo que el se aseguraría de ello fue ese día en el que yo y cake nos volvimos heroinas entrenábamos siempre con el búho cósmico quien nos enseño todo lo referido a la pelea y muchas otras cosas mas nos contó de que los conocimientos que nos daba pertenecían a un libro muy antiguo llamado el enquiridion de los héroes fue así que después de entrenar años fue a la edad de 14 años cuando yo y mi hermana sabíamos todo lo respecto a ser heroínas y fue así que empezamos nuestra historia limpiamos toda la maldad de Aaa vencimos a todos los monstruos y rescatábamos a todos los gobernantes de los diferentes reinos de las garras de una enemiga muy poderosa llamada la reina helada.

"Lamento que hayas tenido que vivir esa fea experiencia fue mi culpa no pude encontrarte cuando llegaste del pasado "dijo Billi un poco triste "No es tu culpa además si no hubiera sido así no hubiera conocido a grandes amigos como mi hermana Cake, el príncipe gumball , el príncipe de flama y sobre todo no hubiera conocido a mi mejor amigo Marshall lee" dijo Fiona un poco sonrojada pues sabia que los tres antes mencionados se le habían declarado justo esta mañana y ella les dijo que tendría la respuesta en una semana aunque sentía que el ganador más posible era el vampiro desde que lo conoció siempre le gusto ese aire de melancolía y misterio de Marshall nunca hablo de su familia ni de su pasado lo único que sabia era que él estaba en este continente porque estaba en exilio al escuchar la historia de sus hermanos comprendió por que estaba así y sintió lastima aunque era un rebelde sin causa que tocaba el bajo como una estrella y se divertían mucho juntos los otros dos candidatos también eran muy prometedores para empezar el príncipe gumball fue su primer amor aunque nunca le demostró interés amoroso solo amistad él era muy dulce y cariñoso sobre todo lo que más le gustaba hacer con él era volar por los cielos montada en su caballo volador llamado lord monocromicon el cual era el actual novio de su hermana pero en fin no todo era perfecto él la había despreciado por ser muy joven lo cual afecto mucho a Fiona la cual lloro por una semana , fue ahí donde cake le presento al candidato número 3 el príncipe flama al parecer ese príncipe era un extranjero de otro continente que fue enviado aquí por su padre temeroso de su gran poder vivía en un pequeño volcán activo no muy lejos de la casa de Fiona era amigo de cake quien lo encontró un día cuando paseaba con lord monocromicon por esa parte del bosque , Cake sabia que el chico era guapo podría hacer olvidar a Fiona todo lo respecto sobre gumball así que le dijo a su amigo que Fiona lo amaba y aunque él no la conocía había escuchado que era una hermosa chica así que no se desanimo e impulsado por Cake fue a tratar de conquistar a Fiona de hecho lo había conseguido al verse fue un amor a primera vista, el se volvió uno de sus más grandes amigos ese día salía con ella y se divertían mucho cosa que ponía celosos a los otros dos pretendientes que terminaron aceptando su amor por Fiona y se pusieron de acuerdo para esa misma mañana resolver sus diferencias los tres sobre quien debía quedarse con ella.

"Dijiste reina helada" pregunto penn muy exaltado "Si una loca reina que vive en las tierras del norte en un castillo montaña" dijo Fiona "No le digas así recuerda que fue mi culpa el estado en el que ahora se encuentra "dijo penn apenado "Si lo sé perdóname hermano, pues veras si es la que tú crees ella encaja en la descripción de tu historia si te vas ahora llegaras al amanecer, no te preocupes por los demás los llevare al castillo de mi amigo el príncipe gumball para que pasen la noche "dijo Fiona "Estupendo muchas gracias hermanita me voy ahora "dijo penn despidiéndose de todos "Bueno adiós" dijo Foxx "Espera un momento viejo amigo esta vez no puedes acompañarme tengo que hacer esto solo mas bien te encargo la tarea de cuidar a mi hermanitos" dijo penn marchándose haciendo sonrojar a sus hermanos al escuchar la palabra hermanitos mientras en la mente de penn "Padre, madre mis hermanos han sobrevido y se han vuelto muy poderosos ,he cumplido mi promesa solo les pido que estén donde estén me ayuden a recuperar y poder salvar al amor de mi vida "pensó penn mientras corría rumbo a las tierras del norte.

"Buena suerte" alcanzaron a gritarles todos antes de ver a penn desaparecer en el horizonte "Bueno que estamos esperando el dulce reino del príncipe gumball nos aguarda" dijo Fiona muy entusiasmada "bueno nos vamos" respondieron todos así que se pusieron en marcha, en el camino Finn conversaba muy amenamente con su hermana en compañía de Billi sobre lo de sus aventuras, sus villanos y todo lo que habían pasado mientras que Foxx se disculpaba con cake por dejarla noqueada en eso lo disculpa y se pone a conversar con el y jake sobre los amores de sus vidas y de como los tres se habían enamorado de unicornios así todos se estaban haciéndose amigos en cambio la pelea de las jóvenes se había vuelto a iniciar "Yo me casare con Finn ustedes solo serán sus eternas amigas" dijo la pf "jamas lo permitiré el me preferirá a mi soy mas dulce que ustedes dos " dijo la dp "Niñas tontas no son lo suficientemente maduras para el" grito marceline "Pero si tu eres la mas vieja de todas yo soy ideal tengo su misma edad" dijo la pf muy segura de si misma"jajjaaa con eso si te callo marci eres una anciana"comenzó a burlarse la dulce princesa "chiclosa como osas burlarte de mi no me importa que no seas roja te comeré" gruño marci lanzándose sobre la dulce princesa en eso es detenida por alguien familiar.

"Hermano eres tu"dijo marci era nada mas ni nada menos que marshall lee quien había detenido a marceline justo en el aire tomándola de su pierna justo antes de morder a la dulce princesa "Valla hermanita debes aprender a controlarte que paso con la marceline de hace 200 años ella no haría ecenitas como esta" dijo marshall ignorando lo estresada que estaba marci con esta batalla amorosa. "Marshall que paso que haces por qui aun no ha pasado una semana todavía no se a quien elegir recuerda el acuerdo" dijo Fiona un poco sonrojada por la presencia de uno de sus pretendientes "Si lo se pero parece que la que no recuerda el acuerdo eres tu se supone que ninguno de los tres podría verte hasta pasado una semana y tu estas en camino al reino de ese chicloso"dijo un poco indignado marshall"Si lo se pero es que ellos necesitan donde quedarse y mi casa no tiene tantas habitaciones"dijo Fiona en eso marshall pudo ver a finn era tan parecido a Penn que termino confundiéndose "Valla mi amigo hace 200 años que no te veo espero que no me tengas rencor por la mordida" dijo marshall un poco apenado el ver a Finn le hizo recordar todo lo malo que había echo cuando era un señor oscuro al servicio del lich lo cual lo había entristecido mucho así que decidió irse antes de que Finn pudiera decirle algo "Bueno me voy un gusto, fiona te veré en una semana cuando tengas la respuesta, adiós hermanita saludos a papa en fin adiós a todos" y se fue tan rápido como llego.

"El era Marshall lee el legendario rey de los vampiros, hermano de marci y el único que casi mata a mi hermano" dijo sorprendido Finn "Bueno si es el " dijo marcí un poco apenada "Que matemático a olvidaba tanbien que tu eras una destinada igual que el , cielos marceline realmente tu y mi hermano pelearon tanto" dijo Finn asombrado un poco mas y enamorado de aquella vampira que era una leyenda de la guerra aparte de ser muy hermosa "Bueno la verdad si se podría decir que soy una heroína de guerra" dijo marceline con una gran sonrisa y un poco sonrojada cosa que puso muy celosas a las demás chicas "Sera una heroína pero por poco me mata" dijo enojada la dulce princesa "Bueno lo siento chiclosa tu comenzaste"dijo marceline cruzando los brazos "es eso verdad bonibel" dijo billi "Si abuelito lo lamento" dijo la dulce princesa quien no podía mentirle a su abuelo "Bueno entonces señoritas discúlpense por favor ya están grandes para pelear por que siempre pelean tanto si cuando bonibel tenia 15 eran las mejores amigas" dijo Billi "pues eso esta en el pasado y ahi se quedara" dijo bonibel furiosa.

Despues de que las cosas se calmaran Finn decidio dejar de charlar con billi y fiona para ir a ver que estaba sucediendo con las chicas asi que fue primero donde marceline "Marci se lo que esta pasando no te peles con ellas por mi, quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amiga y que lamento haberte causado tanto dolor y se que no podre remediarlo pero tienes que entender que amo a la princesa de flama pero tambien te quiero mucho a ti pero no de esa manera y me lastima verlas pelear por eso si es tanto el amor que me tienes no pelees por mi por favor" dijo suplicante finn, marceline sintio un dejavu al ser ella la misma responsable de su actual calamidad al decirle a Finn que solo lo queria como amigo destruyendo los sentimientos que florecian en el corazon del joven heroe "Debi haber aceptado ser la novia de tu hermano cuando tuve la oportunidad el no me hubiera lastimado como tu" dijo marceline apunto de llorar al escuhar esto finn se sintio muy dolido pero algo mas paso sintio que en su interior un pequeño sentimiento crecia eran los celos "Se que estas dolida pero lo lamento yo siempre sere tu amigo y tu siempre seras mi mejor amiga nunca te dejare recuerda eso marceline" dijo Finn algo dolido por las palabras de marceline "Yo siempre sere tu amiga entonces, perdoname por eso en fin fue mi culpa lo que esta sucediendo y al fin se lo que tu sentiste espero que tu puedas perdonarme" dijo marceline un poco mas calmada abrazando a finn "No hay nada que perdonar solo no peleen mas por favor" dijo finn consolando a marceline y haciendola sentir mejor.

Despues de hablar con marceline y hacerla prometer que no habria mas pelea fue donde la dulce princesa "Bonibel pense que ya habiamos hablado de esto por que me ocacionas tantos problemas de todos los amores que tuve tu fuiste la que mas me a hecho sufrir por que no puedes ser simplemente mi amiga" dijo Finn un poco molesto "Finn pero no fue mi intencion perderte es que eras demaciado joven cuando te enamoraste de mi habia 6 años de diferencia pero despues de los sucesos del lich solo nos separan 3 años ahora tu no eres ningun niño eres todo un hombre te has hecho todo un heroe los combates te sirvieron de mucho y yo no pude continuar ocultandolo se que fui una tonta no debi dejarte ir pero aun podriamos arreglarlo" dijo bonnibel suplicante"dulce princesa fuiste mi primer amor contigo fue que me di mis primeros dos besos pasamos muy buenos momentos juntos nos divertimos tanto y tuvimos tantas aventuras"dijo finn "Lo ves aun me quieres mi amor intentemoslo ahora y que sea como siempre debio haber sido"dijo Bonibel muy alegre "Pero fuiste tu tambien la que me causo un dolor tan grande como si me atravesaran el corazon con una daga y de hecho lo hiciste esa daga se llamaba MUY JOVEN no sabes cuanto llore por ti hubiera desafiado al buho cosmico incluso hubiera matado al mismisimo Glob por ti pero eso fue antes tal como te lo dije antes de darme mi primer beso con la princesa flama"dijo Finn "No se que decir realmente lamento mucho el dolor que te cause y lamento los problemas que te causo ahora" dijo bonibel quien estaba derramando lagrimas "Bonibel nunca te guardaria rencor siempre ocuparas un lugar en mi corazon pero no de la forma que deseas espero que entiendas y dejes de pelear con las chicas tu siempre te has destacado por ser la mas inteligente y sabia espero que ahora no sea la ecepcion"dijo finn dando un abrazo a la dulce princesa"Ya entendi Finn no te causare mas problemas" dijo bonibel abrazando a finn con todas las fuerzas de su corazon.

Solo faltaba hablar con su hermosa novia pero la charla se postergo pues ya habian llegado al dulce reino justo cuando iba anochecer todos se sorprendieron al ver que era casi una replica del dulce reino que conocian la unica diferencia es que aqui no habian guardias banana split si no eran guardias chocolate se les veia mas rudos y fuertes al llegar al palacio fueron recibidos por el principe gumball"Valla fiona veo que viniste antes de lo planeado ya sabia yo que al final te decidirias por mi viniste a planear nuestra boda" dijo muy feliz "No tan rapido gumball aun no a pasado una semana solo venia a pedirte un favor puede mi hermano y sus amigos quedarse a dormir en tu castillo por hoy"dijo Fiona "Tu hermano como que tu hermano"dijo sorprendido gumball "Larga historia el te la contara yo no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aqui estaria incumpliendo el trato asi que yo y cake nos vamos no te molesta que se queden no" dijo Fiona muy coqueta para que gumbal acepte "bueno si es lo que quieres no veo por que no" dijo gumball "Genial gumball dejame decirte que esto te dara muchos puntos" dijo riendose fiona despues se despidio y uso el aura que le quedaba para moverse a la velocidad de la luz y llego junto con cake a su casa justo para dormir.

En el castillo todos se presentaron y en eso la princesa bonnibel grita "Hermano hace tiempo que no te veo he logrado ver que pudiste llegar a salvo con los dulces colonizadores"dijo bonnibel "Buen trabajo querido nieto" dijo billi al ver esto todos se quedaron tontos y esperaron una explicacion "Los extrañe tanto querida hermana te has vuelto muy hermosa y tu abuelo los años no pasan por ti" dijo gumball abrazando a Billi en eso se dan cuenta que todos los miran con cara de que esta sucediendo "Bueno veran la dulce princesa es mi hermana solo que yo llegue aca cuando acompañe a mi padre el jefe de la dulce marina el almirante gumbal esposo de elizabeth sweet candy quien era la hija de billi y la reina cotton candy en un viaje de exploracion con la armada buscabamos expandir el reino para que en una evetualidad como la guerra contra el lich tengamos una ciudad de reserva fue asi que mi padre y yo nos despedimos de mi madre y bonibel para buscar nuevas tierras para el dulce reino fuimos con una parte de la poblacion nos dirijimos hacia el continente Aaa que nadie conocia y navegamos por dias, semanas y meses hasta que llegamos a la mitad del camino fue hay donde nos ataco una tormenta en altamar brutal ademas de que las corrientes eran traicioneras y formaban remolinos perdimos la mitad de las embarcaciones ahi y las hubieramos perdido todas si es que mi padre no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo todas esas tormentas y remolinos eran creados por un enorme kraken tan grande como una isla era de color azul y tenia extraños signos en su cuerpo mi padre logro dipararle un arpon en el ojo y distraerlo para que la embarcacion en la que estaba y las demas pudieramos cruzar, logramos escapar pero mi padre estaba mal herido y para cuando logramos desembarcar el ya estaba muerto fue por eso que nunca mas volvimos a casa no queria que mas gente muera en ese maldito oceano y decidimos quedarnos formando el dulce reino de Aaa" conto Gumbal con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando a bonibel "Oh hermano lo lamento que horrible destino pobre papa" dijo bonibel llorando "No lloren su padre los queria mucho y no hubiera querido verlos en ese estado ni a su madre tampoco" dijo billi logrando calmar a sus nietos.

Despues de escuchar la historia todos se fueron a su habitacion foxx, jake y billi durmieron en una , marceline y la dulce princesa en otra y en la tercera durmio la princesa flama y finn no sin que jake le diga a finn"Oye hermano ni se te ocurra llegar al escalon numero 15 te estare vigilando aun no estas listo ""que es el escalon numero 15" pregunto la princesa flama"nada nada no le hagas caso a jake el ya se va" dijo sonrojado finn "si ya me voy pero recuerda mis palabras"dijo jake marchandose.

Una ves en la habitacion la princesa de flama cambio su ropa a voluntad dejando de tener ese vestido rojo para tener un lindo vestido para dormir que era medio transparente y hacia que se le note su ropa interior roja lo cual sorprendio mucho a finn por que pudo notar que su novia era muy bien proporcionada en eso ella se echa en la cama y finn se comienza a quitar la camisa y el gorro dejando ver su gran cabello largo y su cuerpo atletico con algunas cicatrizes de tantas batallas lo que emociono a la princesa flama haciendo que brille al final se quedo sin zapatos y se echo en la cama solo con sus clasicos pantalones cortos en eso le dice"mi prinesa de flama, mi amor, mi vida se que as estado peleando con las chicas por mi, tambien se que ellas me aman pero quiero saber si tu me amas tanto como yo a ti" dijo finn tomando el menton de la princesa de flama delicadamente y mirandola a lod ojos "Si mi amor te amo mucho mas que eso y sabes que es verdad ya te lo demostre" dijo la princesa flama acariciando a su novio "entonces mi amor no temas mientras nosotros nos amemos nadie nos separara siempre estare a tu lado tu fuiste la unica que nunca me ha lastimado la que me quizo como soy por eso te amo mi amor" dijo finn acercandose mas a los labios de su novia "oh finn te amo mucho" diciendo esto se besaron apasionadamente era la primera ves que estaban solos de esa manera y no lo resistieron mas, finn comenzo a besar delicadamente el cuello de su novia y ella le arañaba suavemente la espalda fue asi como sin decirce nada comenzaron a desearse mas y mas la princesa flama volvio a cambiar de atuendo esta ves desapareciendo su vestido pijama quedando solo en ropa interior fue en ese momento que tambien empezo a quitarle los shorts a finn quedando el tambien en ropa interior al verse asi el viendola a ella tan apatecible con esa hermosa piel naranja esa calidez que emanaba , el hermoso rostro que tenia y la buena figura que manejaba lo pusieron loco igual en ella ver esa melena rubia como la de un leon, esa piel rosada , suave y ese cuerpo de atleta con ese rostro de niño bueno la volvieron loca fue hay que se despojaron de sus ultimas prendas y en un golpeteo de cuerpos, caderas y amores se demostraron el amor mas de una ves en una explocion de pasion desbordante se dijeron mas cosas que las que se dirian con mil palabras estuvieron en una fucion de cuerpos por casi toda la noche antes de caer dormidos borrachos de amor antes del amanecer.

Amanecio y el joven heroe pudo ver al despertar que su hermosa novia lo abrazaba y aun estaba dormida la vio tan linda, tan tranquila y tan angelical que por un momento penso que estaba soñando pero en eso ella comienza a despertar y le dice "Buenos dias mi heroe anoche fuiste un tigre "dijo muy coqueta la princesa flama "jajjaaa buenos dias mi amor bueno si yo era un tigre tu eras una tigresa" dijo esto besando a su novia y haciendole cosquillas se sentia el hombre mas feliz del mundo pero no todo puede ser perfecto pues alguien estaba tocando la puerta fue hay que finn se paro comenzo a cambiarse rapidamente en cambio la princesa de flama se levanto e hizo aparecer su vestido rojo nuevamente "ya abrimos "dijeron los dos y al fin una ves listos abrieron era un guardia chocolate "el principe gumball los a invitado a desayunar por favor acompañenme" dijo el guardia entonces lo siguieron agradeciendo en su interior que no hubiera sido ninguno de sus amigos el que hubiera echo eso puesto que ellos no hubieran tocado hubieran entrado de lleno y se hubieran ganado con la romantica escena.

En el camino ambos se miraron y se dieron un tierno beso para culminarlo con una toma de manos entraron al comedor tomados de las manos y vieron a todos sus amigos sentados con gumball en la silla principal degustando de manjares preparados por los mejores cocineros de Aaa, se sentian mas enamorados que nunca sin duda lo que paso esa noche los habia unido mas que nunca despues del desyuno pasearon por las calles del dulce reino riendose de todo y divirtiendose mucho hasta la tarde haciendose promesas de amor y planificando su vida postmarital en el futuro.

Ya era tarde y todos se habian reunido en el castillo para despedirse y agradecer la hospitalidad de gumball cuando en eso alguien toca las puertas del castillo era penn pero no estaba solo estaba con la reina helada tomados de la mano en eso finn le dice "hermano lo lograste como la curaste" bueno lo que paso fue...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN Ooo

"dormivit potentia redit diligatis" en eso el piso comienza a temblar y el poso donde 200 años atras fueron sellados los poderes del lich renacian una ves mas y se dirigian a su amo "por fin luego de 200 años soy yo de nuevo ahora el mundo temblara ante mi" dijo el lich quien recuperaba su antigua forma de demonio "que bueno es estar en casa jajaaaa " dijo riendose "oso me has servido bien toma ahora seras el peor señor oscuro que el mundo alla visto unicamente superado en poder por mi" al decir esto le lanza un rayo de energia negativa que empieza a cambiar al oso "yo ya no sere conocido como el oso del que todos se burlan de ahora en adelante soy el señor oscuro de la carniceria salvaje"dijo el oso que ahora era un monstruo gigante con zarpas tan afiladas y duras como el diamante colmillos tan grandes como finn y tan afilados como la espada del buho cosmico era un oso monumentalmente grande y monstruoso "jajaajajaa es hora de la venganza destruire todo primero sera Ooo y luego destruire a mi creador yo sere el dueño de todo jajajaaa"

Bueno aca termina mi historia aca termina esta temporada espero que les haya gustado un saludo a todos los que les gusto mi fic desde el primer momento y a los que les gusto despues y los que no les gusto tambien los saludo e invito a que lean la temporada dos que saldra en un mes mis amigos dejen un review para ayudarme con lo de las parejas y sin nada mas que decir les recomiendo que se unan a la pagina de facebook Hora de fan fic donde los creadores de las mejores historias de fan fiction sobre hora de aventura estan bueno ahora me despido muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos


End file.
